Concrete Secrets
by Hidding-In-Shadows
Summary: Maka's just your regular, Christian, nerdy teenager who just wants to get through high school and life. Soul's the cool kid at school with a new girl every day. Total opposites, but they have one thing in common. Secrets. Once they start to unravel each others secrets, will they keep dragging on through life, of break free from the concrete? Rated M. Reasons inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Maka's just your regular, nerdy teenager who just wants to get through high school. Soul's the cool kid at school with a new girl every week. Total opposites, but they have one thing in common. Secrets. Once they start to unravel each others secrets, will they keep dragging on through like, of break free from the concrete?

**Rated M for language, drug/alcohol use/reference, violence, nudity, religion, and sexual content**

**Chapter Contents: **language, sexual content, nudity, religion, and drug/alcohol use/reference

Okay, so this is from the PERSON POV (Like Maka's POV and Soul's POV) And it's going to be a little awkward writing for Souls so I just want all of you to know that I'm doing this for the sake of my readers and later on I might change it to a different pov, like how I usually write. (Soul, Maka, him, her, she, he, etc.)

* * *

**Concrete Secrets**

**By: **Hidding-In-Shadows

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Maka:**

I don't try to seek attention. I don't try to get guys to notice me. I don't try to have a hundred friends, or get drunk and party, or met the guy of my dreams. I don't try to do those things. I try to do my work. I try to study. I try to get good grades. I try to succeed in life, to get a good job, to publish my book. I do try those things.

But at the moment, things aren't turning out so well for my future. At the moment, I'm not studying, I'm not doing work, and I'm not working on my book that I'm oh-so close to finishing. Right now I'm being pathetic, weak, and useless. Right now I'm crying. No, not crying, weeping. Weeping, eyes over flowing with tears, gasping for breath, clutching my sides as my lungs begged for air. Right now I'm nothing as I hear my fathers words from downstairs.

"Ladies, shall we take this upstairs?"

xxx

**Soul:**

Things come to me easily. Good looks, girls, friends, money, the good drugs, the good drinks, and the good sex. Those are just a few of the things though. Just a small handful. At the moment, I was living the life. It's midnight and I'm at a party with my good friend Black Star at someone's house. Honestly, I had no idea whose house it was. But _man_ this party was going fucking amazing.

I'm sitting on the couch with Hot Babe Number 1 on my left and Hot Babe Number 2 on my right. Both of them are rubbing their curvy, grown bodies against me, giving me small kisses and licks here and there. Number 1 even is rubbing me in _all_ the right places. And _damn_ did it feel fucking great. Just fucking great. I lifted my arm from behind Number 2-hell, I don't even know their names, but they can keep doing what their doing- and brought my red solo cup to my lips, drinking the bitter liquid inside. As it went down my throat, Number 1 whispered something in my ear, making me smirk and stand up. I placed my cup down and grabbed both of their hands.

"Ladies, shall we take this upstairs?"

xxx

**Maka:**

I knelled down at the side of my bed and clasped my hands together, pressing my forehead to them lightly. Tears still stained my cheeks but were beginning to dry, leaving stiff, dry trails. I licked my lips and closed my eyes, opening the prayer. "Now the light has gone away; Savior listen while I pray. Asking Thee to watch and keep and send me quiet sleep. Jesus, Savior, wash away all that has been wrong to-day; help me every day to be good and gentle, more like Thee. Let my near and dear ones be always near and dear to Thee. O bring me and all I love to Thy happy home above." _  
_

With my eyes still closed, and silently made a cross over my heart before grabbing the silver cross my mother got me and bringing it to my lips with a soft kiss. "Amen."

xxx

**Soul:**

I let out a final grunt as I fell into the sweat drenched bed. Number 1 was laying next to me, her body covered in a fine layer of sweat and her fingers skipped and danced over my chest as her lips worked on my neck. Number 2 on the other hand was _much_ lower and her lips working on something else that made me sigh with pleasure. "Is this okay for you?" Number 2 purred and I gave a grunt of approval as she continued to work with me.

"You're such a naughty boy, Soul." Number 1 whispered into my ear, pushing her naked chest against me. I hummed in acknowledgement. "Do you know what happens to bad boys?" she whispered sexually, nipping at my ear. I shook my head and let out a small grunt as I reached my point and then sighed, opening my eyes to see Number 1 standing over me now, hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed. "They just _punished_ Soul." She lowered herself onto me and I let out a small breath as Number 1 moaned. I grabbed her waist, helping her move with a small word exiting my lips.

"Amen."

xxx

**Maka:**

I woke up the next morning at five thirty, turning my alarm off and clicking my side table lamp on. With a yawn, I swung my legs out of bed and stretched my arms out, my back creaking. I turned to my bed with the scratch of my head and quickly made it before crouching next to it and saying my morning prayers. As I kissed my pendent, I heard a knock at my door and turned to see my father standing there in his suit, fumbling with his red tie. The accessory made his dark, red hair stand out and his blue eyes looked tired. "Maka sweetie, could you help me with this?" he asked, fumbling with it.

"Sure thing Papa." I sighed, walking over and taking the tie in two hands, tying it with perfection. As I tightened the knot he smiled and gave my head a pat. "That's my girl. You get ready, I'll have my little Maka's breakfast ready at six and then drive you on down to school. Sound good?" I gave a nod. "Yes Papa. I'll be right down." Papa smiled down to me and gave my head a kiss before turning and leaving with a close of the door. I turned to my closet and opened it, looking through my clothes. I pulled out my red plaid skirt and a crisp, white button up shirt and my white bra and matching underwear. I took my pajama's off and folded them neatly, placing them at the end of my bed before pulling my clothes on.

"A new dawn, a new day." I murmured to myself as I walked out of my room with a pair of socks in hand and into the bathroom, placing the socks down and looking at myself in the mirror. I brushed my white teeth and then splashed my pale, slim face with water, cleaning it thoroughly, leaving a tinge of pink on my cheeks. I took out my make-up bag and applied a thin layer of mascara to my eyelashes, making my kelly green eyes brighter. With a smile, I brushed my hair out and then pulled it into two ponytails, swiping the bangs that laid over my forehead a little, making them straighter. "Maka, breakfast!"

"Coming!"

xxx

**Soul:**

I woke up groggily and opened my eyes to see two hot and naked girls on me. Hot Babe Number 1's head was on my chest, her fist clenched against it and Hot Babe Number 2's head was on my thigh, right next to my morning hello. With a groan and a raging hangover, I pushed them off of me and got up. I scratched at my head and leaned down, picking up my red boxers and my pants and T-shirt, and then walked into the hallway. I looked over the balcony and saw several people-some naked- laying down, sleeping. Cups and garbage littered the floor and I walked down the hall, and into a bathroom. I took a quick shower and then got out, pulling my day-old clothes on.

As I walked out of the bathroom, I caught my reflection, glancing at it. My white hair was tussled and messy, yet it look good. My maroon eyes were sharp and my handsome face smirked at itself. "Yo, Soul!" I heard Black Star's voice from downstairs and looked over the stair case to see the doofus pulling his shirt over his head. "Let's go." the blue haired boy said, his pale green eyes tired. I grunted and took my phone out of my pocket, looking at the time. Christ, is was five thirty in the morning. No wonder it was still dark out. "Soul, you coming or what?" I flipped my phone closed and shoved it back down into my pocket, walking to the stairs.

"Coming."

xxx

**Maka:**

"Thanks for the breakfast Papa." I smiled, taking a forkful of pancakes and placing them in my mouth, chewing the fluffy food. "Anything for my little angel." My Papa said, sitting across from me at the table. I smiled and looked down at my pancakes, shifting them around on my plate. "Papa, I'm seventeen now." I heard him laugh through a mouthful of his own pancakes. "And all the more to treat you like my baby girl. I haven't got a lot of time left with you. This time next year you'll be in collage, or signing books!" I blushed and ate the last of my pancakes and drank the rest of my milk. "Oh, look at the time, let's get going." Papa said, getting up and taking the empty plates and cups, placing them in the sink. I got up and walked to the living room.

"Okay, let me just grab my stuff."

xxx

**Soul:**

I drove into my parking space at home and took my helmet off, placing it on the handle bars of my orange motorcycle. I walked into my house. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" I called out, pulling my jacket off and hanging it up by the door. "How was the night at Black Star's honey?" I heard my moth call from upstairs. I smirked to myself and climbed the stair. "Great." I reached the top of the stairs to see my mother standing in the hall. Her pale, blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun, glasses sitting on the bridge of her tiny nose. Her hazel eyes were rimmed with eyeliner and mascara along with a touch of eye shadow. She wore a skirt suit, and a clean, white shirt under the black blazer. She was putting a long, silver earring in her left ear. "Why don't you go get ready. It's only five fifty. Dad and I'll drive you to school."

"Okay." I said, walking into my room. I walked straight to the back of the room and into my walk-in closet, pulling my clothes of and putting on new ones, throwing them in the dirty clothes hamper. It was starting to fill up. I was going to have to get the maid to clean them. I looked at myself in the full body mirror in the back of my closet and smirked. Black jeans hugged my legs nicely and my cotton orange t-shirt made my muscles stand out. I pulled my leather jacket off of one of the hangers and shrugged it on before walking out of the closet and into my personal bathroom. I swooshed some mouth wash and splashed my face with water. "Soul honey, come on!" I heard my mother call. I gave myself one final smiled before backing out of the bathroom.

"Okay, let me just grab my stuff!"

xxx

**Maka:**

"Thanks for driving me Papa." I said, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't forget, I have that meeting after school, so pick me up at three." I reminded him, getting out of the car. "Sure thing honey, I've got it right up here." he tapped his temple with two fingers. I gave him a smile and he drove off. I sighed and turned, tightening my hold on the backpack straps on my shoulders. He wasn't going to remember. I climbed up the steps of my school and walked into it, the air conditioning hitting me like a cold front. Whenever you walk into the DWMA, you realize how hot it really is in Death City. I walked down the hall as others laughed and giggled, gossiping and talking about the latest things. Parties, football games, clubs, and who's going out with who. All the basic things.

"Hey Maka!" I heard someone call from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a tall, dark haired girl running to me, books in hand. Her dark blue eyes were alive and she jogged up next to me with a large smile on her face. Tight jeans hugged her legs, along with a tank top and a small coat over it. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, the popular girl-who was actually super nice to me too- was walking with me. I gave her a nervous smile. "Did you understand the homework in math last night? I had NO idea what I was doing." the girl said. "Um, yeah." I answered, stopping at my locker and opening it.

"Do you think you could eat lunch with me today and help me out?" the girl asked. My cheeks went pink and I nodded, putting my backpack in my locker. "Yeah, sure." Tsubaki's face lit up and she touched my shoulder with a light, a friendly touch. "Thanks so much Maka! See you then." I smiled and nodded to the girl, returning to my locker and took out my folders. I turned on my heel after closing the locker and walked to my first period class. I walked into the class to see my English Four Honor's teacher standing at the white board, writing a few things. "Good Morning Mrs. Marie." The women turned to me, her golden locks curled to perfection and an eye patch over her left eyes, the other golden-hazel eye bright with life.

"Maka, glad you could come!"

xxx

**Soul:**

I jumped out of the car with a granola bar in hand and waved to my mom and dad with the other, trotting up the stairs of the school. I took a bite of the bar as I walked through the door as the bell rang. People gave me high fives, nods, and waves. I nodded to everyone as I placed the bar in my mouth and began to mess with my locker combo. "Hey Soul." I heard a voice purr from behind me as I opened the locker. I glanced to see a dark black-purple haired girl, her pale hazel eyes filled with lust. I gave her a smile, taking the bar out of my mouth.

"Blair. Sup?" I asked, shoving my bag into the locker. "I got your stuff." she said, running her fingers up my arm. I smiled and closed my locker as the late bell rang. "Sweet. Stop by later at my place and I'll pay you." I gave her a wink and turned, walking to my class. English. I opened the door, walking in and everyone looked at me, the teacher turning. She narrowed her one eyes with a sighed and waved to the one open desk-which was in the front next to some blonde girl who was playing with the black pen in her mouth, looking down at a notebook. Mrs. Marie sighed once more.

"Soul. Glad you could come."

xxx

**Maka****:**

He was late, like always. I mean, it wasn't suppose to bother me, but it did. It _really_ aggravated me. Everyone else comes on time, but him, no. Always late, and why? I never understood why he's late when he comes at the same time as everyone else does. I let out a sigh as he plopped down in the desk next to me. "Anyways class, as I was saying . . ." I zoned out as I started to write down the notes from the board, things about foreshadowing and irony and other aspects of writing. I heard a _pst_ next to me and turned my head to see Soul looking at me. "Can I copy your notes from yesterday?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. One second." I said with a blink, writing the last of the notes down and then started to listen to Mrs. Marie again. ". . . and with him jumping into the ocean, that was part of the ironic side of the story from where in the beginning Rainsford said that the ocean was him enemy. Can anyone else point out moments of irony in the story?" My hand shot up and Mrs. Marie smiled at me. "Maka?"

"Well, General Zaroff hunts humans, yet at the same time while telling Rainsford he says for them to be civil." I answered with a smile Mrs. Marie nodded and turned to the board, writing down the example. "Good. Any else?" I felt someone tap my shoulder and looked to see Soul handing me the notebook back. "Thanks." he said, giving me a wink and a smirk. I nodded and turned back to my notes, writing down the new information.

For the rest of the class we continued on that way. Talking about the short story we read, answering questions, writing down notes. It seemed like the period was just dragging on and on. Usually I love English class but with Soul sitting next to me, this time I just wanted to get out ASAP. He was writing down notes, sure, but he would lean back in his chair and play with his pencil. He'd take his phone out and start texting someone, would even chuckle deeply to a message, and let me tell you, it didn't sound like one of those funny joke laughs, if you know what I mean . . .

So when the bell finally rang, I let out a sigh and got up.

"Now I just have to make it through the rest of the day."

xxx

**Soul:**

When class ended, that girl, Maka I think her name was, shot up like a rockets and dashed out of the room. I blinked at what was now an empty seat and stood up, picking up my folders. _Geez, what's her __problem? _I growled in my head, starting my way out when I saw that there was something still on her desk. I looked down to see a small, leather back notebook, a small velvet string laying in-between two clumps of pages. Well curiosity did kill the cat, but hey, satisfaction brought that mother fucker back. I reached down and picked the thing up as I made my way out of the room.

I turning it in my hands, the dark, leather material rough on my calloused palms. I opened it and just flipped through the pages. Each page was filled with chicken scratch handwriting, but obviously female. The writing stopped about three fourths of the way through, between two pages where the velvet mark laid. Now, I'm not the type to read, but just seeing the messy and frantic handwriting got me wondering about this mysterious notebook. With pursed lips, I opened to the first page and on the leather inside of the notebook, there was a name and information written in sharpie. _Maka L. Albarn. If found **please** return at **2803 Wood Road Ave. Death City Nevada, 56790** or call **555****-555-5555**. (1)_

I made a _hum_ sound as I walked into my next class, _on time_, and walked to the back, sitting down. It was only math, nothing useful. As class started, I looked at the first page, reading the lines.

_**Chapter 1**_

_She was alone. Scared and alone with nowhere to go, no one to run to, no one to hold her and tell her everything was alright. She was alone, even though her mother laid right in front of her. But her mother wasn't with her, her mother was gone. Dead. The girl looked down at her blood covered hands and crystal tears fell from her cheeks. She was only thirteen, she couldn't deal with these kinds of things._

_"Mom?" she said with a rough voice, her throat clenched from the screaming that she just did seconds ago when the bullet struck her mothers heart, killing her in an instant._

_"Mom, Mom answer me." the girl said, her tears falling onto her mothers cold body. "Please."_

"SOUL!" a loud voice yelled, making me jump and drop the notebook. Sid, the math teacher, stood in front of me, hands on his hips and eyes narrowed. He leaned down and picked up the notebook, closing it and placed it back on my desk. "I'm not the kind of man who intrudes in others privacy, but if you don't pay attention in this class, then I'll take away that notebook." I nodded and took the notebook, placing it in my lap and out of sight. Sid nodded and turned back to the front of the class making his way up. I growled in my mind about how I couldn't finish what was written.

_Great, now I have to go through the rest of the day._

* * *

**(1) PLEASE DON'T CALL THIS NUMBER AND PLEASE DON'T SEND ANYTHING TO THIS ADDRESS (real or not real)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Maka's just your regular, nerdy teenager who just wants to get through high school. Soul's the cool kid at school with a new girl every week. Total opposites, but they have one thing in common. Secrets. Once they start to unravel each others secrets, will they keep dragging on through like, of break free from the concrete?

**Rated M for language, drug/alcohol use/reference, violence, nudity, religion, and sexual content**

**Chapter Contents: **language, suggestive sexual content, sexual content, religion, and drug/alcohol use/reference

* * *

**Concrete Secrets**

**By: **Hidding-In-Shadows

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Maka:**

At lunch I walked into the large cafeteria, my eyes drifting around the room. Usually I ate in the library so I could finish my homework to have time after school to attend my church. But now I'm standing in the cafeteria, looking for the dark haired girl who asked for help. "Maka! I'm glad you came." I hear a voice behind me, making me jump and turn to see Tsubaki standing there with a smile on her pretty face and a tray with food on it in her hands. "Come on, I sit right over here." Tsubaki nodded to a table in the center of the lunch room where a few other people were sitting.

A blue haired kid sat around the circular table, shoving a forkful of school spaghetti in his mouth, his pale green eyes wide as he slurped up a noddle. Across from him and girl sat, her short blonde hair pulled back in a small ponytail, her large, baby blue eyes filled with humor and her mouth opened in a laugh. A blonde girl who looked older then the other was laughing as well, a perfectly pink manicured hand over her bubblegum pink lips, her Caribbean blue eyes bright with life. Next to the older girl was a black haired kid, only there were three stripes of white on the left side of his head and his pale hazel-golden eyes were filled with distress as he looked down at his lunch try.

"Guys, this is Maka Albarn. She's eating with us today." Tsubaki said with a smile and Maka swallowed hard, giving everyone a small wave. "Maka, this is Black Star, Death The Kidd, and Liz and Patti Thompson." Tsubaki introduced, pointing at everyone. "I am the GREAT BLACK STAR!" Black Star announced, with his mouthful. "Black Star . . . " Tsubaki sighed, making the boy swallow hard and then give a booming laugh. "My bad Tsubaki. Hello, I'm Black Star." he said more calmly. "Maka." I nodded to him and Tsubaki sat down. Hesitantly, I sat next to her and pulled out my math folder. Tsubaki followed suit along with a pen and I took out my homework.

"You have Mr. Sid too?" Death The Kidd asked, leaning over the table. "Yeah, Honors Calculus." I said with a shy smile. "I hate math, none of the problems are symmetrical." he snorted, rearranging the food on his tray. I cocked and eyebrow, confused. "E-Excuse me?" Liz rolled her eyes and opened the plastic box of salad on her own tray, grabbing a fork. "Ignore him. Kidd's just OCD with symmetry." Maka blinked and then turned to Tsuabki.

"Oh, okay. Anyways, what did you not understand?"

xxx

**Soul:**

I walked into the lunchroom with my face in the leather journal. Finally I was able to continue on with the story. I read down the lines to where I left off and stopped in the cafeteria, leaning against the wall.

_Yet the women did not wake. She did not sit up and embrace her daughter, she did not take away the tears. She just laid there, her skin getting colder and whiter by the second. The girl let out a rugged scream as she clutched her mothers jacket, leaning down and burying her face into the blooded shirt. Off in the distance the wailing of sirens echoed the streets as they made their way to the shooting. _

"Soul~" a voice came from beside me and I slammed the journal closed, looking to see Blair standing there. I smirked to her and turned, looking to the busty girl. "What do you got there?" she asked, looking to the leather journal. I glanced down at it. "Found it, just someone's planner." I tucked the notebook in my back pocket and crossed my arms. "So, what did you want?"

"Is it okay if I come over at, say three?" she asked, walking her fingers up my chest. I gave her a smile. "Sure, I'll text you later." I turned and walked to the lunch line, grabbing an apple, a ham and cheese, and a bottle of water. I turned to my table and saw a blond, double ponytailed girl sitting there next to Tsubaki, both leaning over paper and talking quietly. Maka. Now I could give the thing back to her, but I was a little unsure. I kind of wanted to know more about the story.

"Hey Soul buddy!" Black Star called, out, waving at me. I gave a smirk and walked over, sitting down. Maka looked up at me and smiled. "Maka." she introduced herself, before looking back down at her homework and Tsubaki and her went back to work. "Soul." I said roughly before picking up my sandwich and taking a bite out of it. "So what did Blair want?" Black Star asked with a wink. I smirked and opened my water, taking a gulp. "She's got what I asked for. Just getting a time to pay." I gave him a wink and he smirked.

"That's not very healthy Soul." Kidd said, taking a bite out of his pizza slice. "Says the guy who can't fucking eat without everything being symmetrical." I snorted, taking another bite of my sandwich. "Ohhh, he just told you." Patti giggled, poitning to Kidd who's face with a tint of pink. "Come on, let's not pick on Kidd, we all have out kicks." Liz said, taking another bite of her salad. "You're just saying that cause you want to fuck 'im." I smirked, making Liz's face turn an even darker shade of pink then Kidd's.

"Could you not use such words?" Maka asked, suddenly, not looking up from her work. Everyone looked at her and Maka just continued to work with Tsubaki who smiled lightly with humor. "Excuse me?" I asked, straightening up. "I said, you you please not use such words." Maka looked up at me with her unbearable green eyes and blinked. "There are plenty of other words in the English language that can describe what you are feeling." I blinked at her and Back Star let out a low whistle, leaning back in his chair.

"Well sorry, didn't mean to offend you Tiny Tits." I growled, leaning back in my own chair and taking a bite of my apple. "What did you just call me?" she growled, narrowing her eyes. I glanced at her with a smirk. "What do you mean?" Maka's face went red with anger and she stood, gathering her things. "I'm sorry Tsubaki, but if I'm going to be treated like a piece of garbage, then I'm leaving. Here." she scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Tsubaki. "That's my number, just call if you need anything."

With that, Maka turned on her heal and left. Everyone looked to me and I shrugged. "What?" I asked with a mouthful. "Some times you're a real dick Soul." Tsubaki sighed, standing up with her own things and walking away. "Whatever. I'm out." I stood and left throwing everything of mine away and walked out of the cafeteria. We could leave school now, having an end of the day lunch. But as I made my way to the large doors, I heard a cough from behind and turned to see Sid standing there. "You need to stay after school." Sid handed me a note and I looked down. The guides counselor had told me to attend a group meeting after class, something about feelings.

"Really? That was only one time." I groaned, remembering the time I punched some kid in school a week ago. "Too bad." Sid growled. "Go, room B7." I let out a groan and turned, dragging myself to the hallways. "I don't understand!" Sid laughed.

"Oh okay. Anyways, what do you not understand?"

xxx

**Maka:**

I sat in the circle, playing with my necklace. Others sat around me and Mrs. Marie was sitting there also, her hands in her lap. I looked past her, out the window, just playing with my necklace and bit my lip. My notebook was gone. I don't know when I lost it or what class, but it was gone. Everything that I wrote down, all those stories, gone. "Maka?" someone asked, making me break from my thoughts. "Would you like to share anything?" Mrs. Marie asked.

"U-Um, no, I'm fine." I said quietly, looking down at my lap. Mrs. Marie puckered her lips but moved to the next kid, a boy named Crona. There was a knock at the door and everyone looked over accept me. I was still fumbling with the necklace and chewing on my lip as everyone let out a small gasp. I looked up to the window past Mrs. Marie, and the woman was smiling lightly. "Soul, so glad you could make it." My head turned and I saw the white haired kid leaning against the doorway. His maroon eyes found me and he frowned. "Oh, you're here."

I glared at him and he grabbed the chair that sat by the wall, pulling it into the circle next to me and turned it around, sitting down and crossing his arms over his chest. I glanced at him and then went back to Mrs. Marie. "Soul, would you like to tell use why you are here?" Mrs. Marie asked. Soul snorted and turned his head, looking at the wall. "I punched a kid."

"Could you tell us why and what you were feeling when you did?" Soul cocked an eyebrow and looked back at Mrs. Marie. "Are you serious? I was pissed at the bastard. He jacked my money." Mrs. Marie gave him a disapproving look. "I'd rather you not use language like that here." Soul let out a sighed. "Whatever." He shifted in his chair and I continued to play with my necklace. "Maka?"

"Yes?" I asked, looking at Mrs. Marie. "You're the only one that hasn't shared anything." I looked at her with wide eyes. "B-but I said I was fine." I squeaked. Mrs. Marie gave me a soft smile. "Don't worry Maka, we're not going to tell anyone, everything stay's in the group. Right?" Mrs. Marie gave everyone a glare and they nodded. "W-well . . . he did it again."

"Your father?" Mrs. Marie asked. I sighed and closed my eyes, giving a nod. "Maka, I'm sorry. There must be somewa-"

"I've tried everything Mrs. Marie." I said, snapping my head up and looking at her. "Everything. But he just keeps doing it and . . . and I can't talk about it. I'm leaving." I stood and grabbed my things, walking out of the meeting. I stopped at the doorway and then looked over my shoulder.

"I'll never understand."

xxx

**Soul:**

It was quiet for sometime after she left. And awkward. Everyone was talking about their feelings. And not just little things like 'My dog died', but things like where their parents are druggies, they live on the streets, they have to take care of their little siblings by themselves. Just intense stuff. While I on the other hand had no problems. About half way through, I stood up. "I-I've got to go." I mumbled, making my way to the door.

"You did a good job Soul. I hope you'll come back." Mrs. Marie said from behind me. I stopped and then shrugged, continuing out the door. I knew I wasn't going to go back, I didn't want to and didn't need to. There was no reason. But I felt something deep down wondering about that Maka chick. What was she talking about with her dad? whatever it was, I pushed that thought to the side as I made my way outside of the school and there, on the steps, sat Maka Albarn.

Her book bag was next to her and her elbows on her knees, head in hands, as she watched the road in front of the school, cars stopping and going. I walked up behind her. "Maka?" I asked. She whipped her head around and I could see she'd been crying. She stood suddenly, wiping away the tears. "Oh, um, Soul right?" I nodded and she sniffed. "What are you still doing here Tiny-Tits. I thought you left." I asked. She frowned and more tears came to her eyes and she turned sharply, grabbing her bag and started down the stairs.

"Wait, this is yours." I said, remembering the leather book in my back pocket and pulling it out. Maka looked and her eyes went wide. She raced forward, snatching it out of my hand and clutched it to her chest. "Where did you find this?" she asked, flipping open to the first page and running her fingers over it. "You left it in English. You're welcome." I grumbled, shoving my hands in my pockets. She looked up at me with genuine thankful eyes. "Thank you, thank you so, very much." and with that, she turned and walked down the steps. I watched her until she rounded the corner, leaving my site. I sighed and shook my head, making my way down the stairs and going to my own home.

"I'll never understand."

xxx

**Maka:**

I stopped at the church and walked in, smiling. Father Justin was was the podium, reciting the passage for Sunday. He turned to me with a smile and popped out his headphones, turning off his music. Justin was one of the youngest Fathers we had at the church at the age of 22. His blonde hair was combed and spiked neatly and his medium blue eyes always filled with life. "Maka! Did you come here to get the fundraiser things?" he asked. I nodded and placed my things down.

"I'll just grab them and be on my way. I'll come back at four and drop everything off." I walked to a table in the back of the church and picked up a box of assorted candle samples and the informational sheet. I scribbled my name on the sheet at the top and then grabbed the box and paper before giving Justin a wave and smile, leaving the church and walking out to the sidewalk. I let out a small breath and then turned, walking to the first house and knocked on the door. An elderly lady opened and gave me a sweet smile as I gave her a small nod.

"Good evening . . ."

xxx

**Soul:**

I grumbled as I walked into my house, closing the door behind me and locking it. Threw my bag down on a chair and took my jacket off, laying it across the back of the chair. I looked at the clock and read the time. Three thirty. My parents would still be at the office with my brother, and the maid didn't come until about six. I let out a yawn and walked to the kitchen, pulling out some peanut butter M&M's and grabbed a handful, shoving them in my mouth, eating. I rolled the bag back up as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I grabbed it and answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked, swallowing my mouthful. "Soul~" a moaning voice came from the phone and I coughed. "Blair? Oh God, I'm sorry. I had to stay after school a-" I heard her giggle from the other end. "It's okay. I'm upstairs. Come pay me." I grinned and then ended the call and made my way up to my room. I opened my bed room and let out a low whistle. Blair was laying on my bed in lacy black panties. She was twirling a matching bra on her finger and gave me a wink. "I was getting tired of waiting." she said, sitting up, her _very_ plump breasts bouncing. I let out a chuckle and crawled over her, placing kisses on her neck.

"Mhh, Soulll~" she moaned, leaning into my chest. I felt her fingers play with the hem of my shirt and I tore it off before placing my lips back to her neck, sucking on her pulse. I felt her starting to unbutton my pants when the door bell rings. I let out a growl and continue to kiss Blair, but then it rings again along with a knock. I growled again and got up, making my way downstairs. Whoever this was, they better be fucking important. I didn't even bother throwing my shirt on or buttoning my jeans back. The hem of my black and red plaid boxers could be seen anyways. I opened the door as the bell rang again. "What the fu-" I stopped as I saw who it was.

"Good evening . . ."

xxx

**Maka:**

The door opened and I was looking down at the box of candles in mt hands, opening it. "What the fu-" the voice started gruffly, but stopped. I finally opened the box. "Good evening sir, I-" I stopped as I lifted my head and saw Soul. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair was tussled roughly. His red eyes were surprised and his chest and torso were toned and tanned, accept for the pale white scar the ran from his collar bone and across his chest, stopping at his hip bone. His jeans were unbuttoned, showing off his boxers. My face turned red and I looked down at the candles.

"Sorry Soul, didn't know you lived here." I mumbled, closing the box of candles. "It's cool, what do you want Tiny-Tits?" he asked. My face went red again, this time with anger and I looked up at him. I then took a deep breath, calming myself. "I'm selling candles for the church. Would you like to buy some?" I fumbled with the corner of the box, uncomfortable. I heard him give a laugh and he leaned forward. "Am I making you uncomfortable, Ma-ka?" he asked, using my real name and saying it in a husky voice.

"N-no." I growled, looking up at him with a red face to see him inches from my own face. A smirk hung on his lips and I swallowed hard. "A-anyways, do you want any?" His eyes flicked to the box and then over my body. "You included?" he gave a wink and I snarled at him. "Look you idiot, I'm selling these for the church. I'm doing this for God and for my Mama, so if you would please jus-" I stopped, realizing what I said. Soul looked at me confused, but then they turned into knowledge, something in his head clicking. I felt tears prick my eyes from the memory. _Crud, he read my story didn't he._

"I've got to go."

xxx

**Soul:**

_God and . . . her mom?_ I thought as she stopped. I was confused, but then I remembered the story. The woman was killed and the daughter . . . did that actually happen to her? I saw tears prick her eyes and then I gave a mental groan. It _did_ happen, and to her. "I've got to go." she mumbled before turning and scurrying away. I closed the door and leaned up against it. I was going to have to do the right thing, wasn't I. "Soul? Are you coming?" Blair called from upstairs. I let out a groan as my mind battled with itself.

_Go follow her, she needs someone_.

**Fuck her. You don't need her, she's just some girl Tsubaki brought for math help. You've got a sexy, _naked_ girl upstairs waiting for you to fuck her.**

_Real mature. But seriously, what if she gets hurt, or tries to hurt herself, or what about that thing with her father? What if he beats her?_

**Meh, she can take care of herself.**

"SOUL~! HURRY!" Blair moaned from upstairs, making my friend down south twitch. I sighed, running a hand through my hair with stress. "Soul, I'm ready for you."

_I've got to go._

_._

_._

_._

**I'll go later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Maka's just your regular, nerdy teenager who just wants to get through high school. Soul's the cool kid at school with a new girl every week. Total opposites, but they have one thing in common. Secrets. Once they start to unravel each others secrets, will they keep dragging on through like, of break free from the concrete?

**Rated M for language, drug/alcohol use/reference, violence, nudity, religion, and sexual content**

**Chapter Contents: **language, sexual/suggestive content, drug use/reference, and religion

**A/N:** I just want to thank everyone who's reading this. I have over 200 people who've favorited me or watched me as a writer on here. Thanks SO MUCH GUYS!

* * *

**Concrete Secrets**

**By: **Hidding-In-Shadows

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Maka:**

I sat on the park bench, the box of candles next to me with the form shoved into it. My head was in my hands, dry tears sticking to my face. The sun was hanging right above the horizon, casting a pink color all throughout the sky. My mother . . . Oh God why did you have to take her from me? Why did you have that man come out of nowhere? Why did you give him a gun? Why did you make him pointed it at us? Why did you make him pull the trigger? Why, why, why? I felt new tears prick the corners of my eyes and let out a shaking sigh, dropping my head. As the sun continued to go down, a cool wind whipped at the trees, making the orange and yellow leaves fly.

"Maka?" a small voice asked. I looked up and saw Tsubaki standing there with her backpack on and book in her hands. I stood up and wiped my eyes. "O-Oh Tsubaki. What are you doing out so late?" Tsubaki scanned me and pointed behind her. "I was, ah, at Liz and Patti's house studying for a French test tomorrow. A-Are you okay?" Tsubaki's thin brows bushed together and made a crease in the middle of her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I said, nodding. I gave her a smile. "Never better." Tsubaki gave me a look. "Are you sure? Do you want to talk? I have some time to kill, I have to be home by eleven." My eyes went wide. "What time is it?" Tsubaki hummed for a second as she reached into her back pocket and grabbed her phone, lightening the screen with the tap of her finger. "Um, it's 7:45 right now-" I grabbed my candles and started down the sidewalk. "Thanks, I-I'm late. I'll catch up with you later."

"Um, okay. Bye Maka." Tsubaki said with a smile, waving. I waved back and started to run to the church. Justin was probably about to go searching for me himself, and Papa should be home soon. I haven't even started dinner yet. I turned the corner and saw the church two blocks away and speed up. I need to get there fast, then maybe stop and get some pizza, or sandwiches. And we were out of milk. Maybe I shou- UFF!

"Ow, hey watch it."

**Soul:**

Blair, Blair man. She's good at what she does. This hands, man are they magic. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror, my chest still had a few droplets of water on them from the shower I just hopped out of. Blair left twenty minutes ago, leaving the weed on my side table. I pulled a clean, white shirt onto my arms, buttoning the front up. Mom and Dad had a concert tonight at the church for some stupid fundraiser. I grumbled as I flipped my color down and grabbed a black tie, pulling it on and quickly looping it. I grabbed the weed and stuffed it in the inside pocket of my suit coat. I was stopping at a party after, my parent's thinking I was going to stay at Star's again.

I grabbed my coat, pulling it on and ran a hand through my slightly damp hair. I looked at myself once more in the mirror, smirking. Damn, I was one hot thing. I turned and walked out of the room, turning the light off and closing the door. I trotted down the steps and grabbed my keys off the ring by the door and left, locking the door behind me. I walked into the separate five car garage where my dad's two sports cars sat along with the business car my mom and dad shared and finally my brothers car. Right now, the red sports car and my brothers car were gone. I walked over to one of my three bikes. The cherry one, that always grabbed attention when I pulled into the parking lot.

I grabbed my helmet and put it in, pulling the visor down. I put my key in and started the bike up, reeving the engine with a grin. The garage door opened withe the press of a button on my keys and I pulled out of the garage and down the long drive way. I turned sharply and reeving the engine again, roared down the street. I took the corner's tight and earned a few honks from people as I blew through a red light. I pulled into the church parking lot with people watching and got off my bike, running my hand through my hair as I took my helmet off.

"Soul, glad you could come on time." A sarcastic voice came from behind me and I turned to see my older brother. His equally white hair was smoothed down in a mature matter, his golden-hazel eyes looked down at me from the few inches he topped. "You should be glad I came at all." I snorted, crossing my arms. "I could have been doing a lot of other things right now." Wes smirked at me. "Like smoking that weed you've got?"

My eyes went large and I looked to him. He laughed and clasped my shoulder with his hand. "Calm down Brother, I won't tell anyone as long as you get me some next time. Deal?" I murmured a deal and Wes gave me another pat before walking around the church. I watched him and growled under my breath. "Stupid bastard. Took a lucky guess, he can't see this shit in my pocket." I walked to the front of the church too and turned the corner when something slammed right into me. I growled and stepped back.

"Ow, hey watch it."

xxx

**Maka:**

I looked up to see, none then the other, Soul standing there. I clutched my box to my chest. "Soul, sorry. I've got to-" Soul smiled. "Maka? Funny we keep running into each other. Maybe it mean something?" My face flushed as he snaked an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Why don't you come out with me later tonight. We could have a little . . . _fun_." he smirked, licking his lips. I grumbled at his suggestion and pushed him hard, making him stumble back. "I know what you're suggesting and I'm not that kind of girl Soul Evans." I growled.

"Bitch." he spat, turning an walking to the front of the church. "Better not use that mouth in the House of the Lord meany!" I growled, glaring at him. He flashed me his middle finger, making my face turn red with anger. But none the less, I followed him in because I had to return the candles. The place was crowded with people. Fancy people at that too, dressed in long, elegant dresses and men in fitted suits. Everyone laughing and sipping at red win. Justin was talking to a couple, a women with pale blonde hair and a man with salt-and-pepper hair (1). His blue eyes flicked over to me and filled with worry and then relif as he excused himself and walked over quickly. "Maka! I was worried sick, where were you?" the Father asked.

"Sorry, something came up. But I've got a few orders. Here you go." I handed him the box and he opened it, reading the list. He smiled and closed the box, nodding to me. "God Bless. You don't have to come everyday now. The Evans are doing a charity tonight here, they're going to raise a lot." My eyes lit up. "Good! That's great!" Justin nodded and waved to the crowd. "Do you want to stay?" he asked. I shook my head, putting my hand up. "No, no. I can't, I have to go cook dinner for Papa and I."

Justin's brows bushed with confusion. "Your father, but he's here." I was caught off guard, flinching slightly. "H-He is?" Justin nodded and turned, scanning the room with his eyes and then pointed to the red haired man who was flirting with a group of young women. I winced as they all started to laughed, sipping at their expensive wine. "Oh, I didn't know he was coming to this event." I said, slightly saddened. Justin grabbed my hand, giving it a small squeeze. "All in good time, all in good time." he said simply before parting. I gave him a weak smile before grabbing my backpack and pulling it over my shoulders. I turned and began to make my way to the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Leaving so soon?"

**Soul:**

"What a bitch, as if I'd fuck her, she'd be lucky I even invited her out." I growled to myself as I swirled the glass of wine in my hand. My eyes flicked over the crowd and I saw the blond talking to the father or priest or whatever the fuck it was called. Maka handed him the box of candles before saying a few things. "She's probably fucking him." I grumbled to myself, taking a sip from my wine. I saw a look of surprise flash across Maka's face and she glanced over to a tall man with dark red hair who was surrounded by women, laughing. Maka flinched and Justin took her hand. "Knew it." I said, bring the glass to my lips. Justin said a few words before letting her go and turning, walking away. Maka watched him with a small smile before grabbing her bag and through it over her shoulder. She turned and was about to leave and a flash of white caught my eyes.

Wes. The bastard was walking up to her. A small smirk danced onto my lips. He was going to try to screw her. He was always into the long legged girls anyways. I saw him smile before touching Maka's shoulder lightly and saying something. I tsked and turned, walking to the snack table. I grabbed a plate and took a few slices of the sushi, licking my lips. The had salmon, my favorite. I grabbed a few crackers and some cheese before walking away and sitting in one of the benches. I had barely placed the first bite of salmon in my mouth when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I sighed, placing the fish back down and turning. My mother stood there, smiling kindly. "You should converse a little. You'll be performing in front of these people soon." I rolled my eyes. "I don't know Mother." My mom pursed her lips and just turned on her heel and walked back to my father. I sighed and heard a small laugh from behind me. "She doesn't like you very much does she?" a dark voice came from behind me and I turned. I growled when I saw a familiar little short man. His skin was pink and blotched, his hair spiked, and his coffee black eyes looked right into my red ones.

"What do you want Ogre?" I sighed, tilting my had at the small man. He was in a black suit that looked a little too tight and his black glasses sat at the tip of his pointed nose. "Nothing Soul boy. Nothing at all." Ogre brought his glass of wines to his thing lips, taking a sip. "So how old are you now, fifteen, sixteen?" I grumbled and rolled my eyes. "Eighteen you little sh-I mean ball of sunshine." I said and gave him a slick smile. Ogre shook his head tsking and then looked past my shoulder.

"Well it looks like you're brother has a little girlfriend! How lovely. I'm going to go chat." I cocked an eyebrow, confused and then looked over my shoulder. Maka was standing in front of my brother by the door, laughing lightly. Wes was leaning against the wall, a glass of wine in his hand as he have her a smirk. I felt slight anger enter the pit of my stomach. How the hell could she talk to _him, _but not to me. That pure little Christian soul had _no i__dea_ what it was getting into when Wes said hello. I turned back to see Ogre was gone and growled under my breath. I looked down at my plat, suddenly loosing my appetite and stood up, going to throw it in the garbage. I looked back over my shoulder to see Wes was leaning over Maka and pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, her pale face lit with the color pink. I rolled my eye and walked to the back of the church in a rush and placed my hands on the back door.

"Leaving so soon?"

**Maka:**

I looked up at the man and blinked. A sitting image of Soul, jut his eyes a calming brown-golden color. I felt heat raise to my cheeks and shifted my backpack. "Y-Yeah. I had to go study for a test tomorrow." I said. He smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "Where do you study?" he asked. "O-Oh, I go to the high school. I'm a senior there." he let out a low chuckle. "Really? I thought you were in Collage. DWMA High huh? I remember walking down those halls." he let out another chuckle, shaking his head and brought his glass of wine to his lips, taking a small sip before sighing. "Seem's like those two years were long ago." He glanced up at me. "I'm Wes by the way. Wes Evans."

"Maka Albarn. You're an Evans? Brother of Soul?" I raised an eyebrow and he laughed, nodding. "Yes. Very much. You know Soul?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Sadly. We have English together. But he did find something of mine and returned it. I'm grateful of that." I said, remembering how earlier he gave me my journal. "Yes, Soul has his moments." I laughed and nodded. "Yes, yes he does." Wes let out another chuckle and then looked at me. "You have a . . ." he leaned over me, making my face turn pink and pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. I swallowed hard as he looked me in the eye. "Would you like to return to my home with me?" he asked with a deep voice, his breath smelling of the red wine he just has a mint.

"No!" I squealed, pushing on his chest. "How dare you ask such a . . . a question." I turned on my heal and quickly walked out of the building and trotted down the side walk. _That's it, no more talking to strange, white haired men Maka._ I told myself as I turned a corner. _All they want is sex . . . all any man wants is sex. And that's that._ I humphed to enforce my thoughts and walked up to my house, taking my key out of my pocket and sliding it into the lock, opening the door. I walked in, locking it behind me and took my shoes of, placing them in the shoe basket we had before turning the lights on. I removed my backpack and placed it on the kitchen counter by the door and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. I glanced at the stone, reading the clock as the top of the bottle snapped open. It was seven thirty now.

"I'll just make some coffee then." I sighed as I glanced at my large backpack. I felt my stomach ache with hunger and walked to the fridge pulling out a paper plate that held two slices of pizza and popped them into the microwave. As I started it up, my phone vibrated from inside my backpack. I quickly rummaged through my folders and took the phone out, sliding my finger across the screen to answer the call. "Hello?" I asked as the microwave beeped. "Maka, it's Tsubaki."

"Oh, hi Tsubaki. What's up?" I asked, squeezing the phone between my shoulder and cheek as I opened the microwave and retrieved my pizza. I took a bit and let out a breath as the warmth burned my mouth. "Nothing. I was just calling to see if you were okay." I nodded and then felt my cheeks flush when I realized she couldn't see me. I swallowed my pizza and let out a small sigh. "Yep, I'm fine. Just a little emotional at that moment, that's all. Thanks for, um, caring I guess." I took another bite of the pizza. "Oh, I just don't like to see people sad. Also I was wondering if you could come with the coffee shot with me and the group. Liz, Kid, Patti, and I need help with French." I swallowed my bite and took a sip of water. "Yeah sure, but I'll need a ride."

"No problem. I'm sure one of us will be able to give you one."

**Soul:**

I turned to see my father standing there. We gave each other cold looks. "Yeah, I'm not really getting a friendly vib." I snarled lightly. He narrowed his eyes and swooshed the red wine in his glass around. "Maybe you should be friendly then?" he raised an eyebrow and I gave him a smirk. "I don't need any new friends." I hissed before turning around and ditching the party. I walked out to the parking lot and got on my bike, putting my helmet on. I could see the faint outline of Maka as she walked down the sidewalk to her house and I started my bike up and pulled out of the lot, turning the opposite way.

I drove down the street for a few minutes before turning into the large neighborhood at the end and parted in front of the second house were booming music echoed from. Kids stood outside, holding cups of alcohol and laughing, smoking and making out. I got off my bike and pulled my tie off, laying it in the helmet before walking up to the house. People greeted me as I walked by and I nodded to them. Instantly, two girl plastered themselves onto me, playing with my hair and running their hands up my shirt. I smiled and walked to the kitchen, my arms around them. I grabbed a beer from the fridge, taking a large chug and one of the girls purred in my ear. "Soul~ Let's go do something fun." she licked the shell of my ear and I smirked, taking another swig of the beer. "I'm in the mood for a little blow girls."

"No problem. I'm sure one of us will be able to give you one."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Maka's just your regular, nerdy teenager who just wants to get through high school. Soul's the cool kid at school with a new girl every week. Total opposites, but they have one thing in common. Secrets. Once they start to unravel each others secrets, will they keep dragging on through like, of break free from the concrete?

**Rated M for language, drug/alcohol use/reference, violence, nudity, religion, and sexual content**

**Chapter Contents: **language, sexual/suggestive content, and religion

* * *

**Concrete Secrets**

**By: **Hidding-In-Shadows

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Maka:**

I stood outside the school the next day waiting for Tsubaki and her friends. After about fifteen minutes, they walked out of the school laughing and talking. They looked like they were from a movie, the popular kids walking down the steps of the school in a line across. Tsubaki's brunette hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her blue eyes looked large and bright, rimmed with black eyeliner. She wore simple, dark blue skinny jeans with black sandals and a white shirt that flowed lightly around her.

Next to her stood Liz who's blonde hair was straightened to perfection, hanging right above her large breast which the top of them were showing under her tight neon pink tank top, a black jacket covering her shoulders and black skinny jeans making her legs look nice and thin. She also wore black sandals, her toe nails a matching neon pink to her tank top.

Kid was next to her, looking at her with his golden eyes, amused. He wore black jeans with a simple white t-shit, a small black skull in the bottom, left side of it.

Liz's little sister, Patti, had her hair pulled back into a messy bun as she laughed, her baby blue eyes bright and playful. She was wearing a pale blue sundress with white sandals, a small white cover up covering her shoulders.

Black Star stood next to her in baggy black pants and a white wife beater, his dark blue jacket thrown over his shoulder as he talked to Soul who was wearing black jeans, chest covered with a red, slightly v-necked shirt. His pants were pulled down enough to show just the rim of his matching red boxers and he laughed at something Black Star said while reaching up and tussling his hair. My face scrunched up with disgust as he looked at me.

"Maka! I'm so glad you agreed to come with us." Tsubaki said, hugging the me. I smiled. "No problem. I needed to practice a little anyways." Tsubaki smiled to the girl. "Yeah, I have _no_ idea how I passed that class last year. And this year I'm barely passing with a C." Liz said, playing with a strand of her hair. "My Ma said that if I didn't get it up to at least a B, then she's going to take away my shopping privileged." The older girl rolled her eyes and I let out a chuckle of amusement. "What a shame. My parent's said they were going to ground me for a whole _month_ if I got a C in that class." Tsubaki sighed.

"Oh, Maka needs a ride." Tsubaki said suddenly, her face snapping into remembrance. "Soul, you can drive her, right?" the older girl looked at the white haired boy who turned and looked back at her. "Do I have to go with Tiny-Tits?" he growled. I narrowed my eyes at him. "My cars full dude." Black Star said with a shrug. "Sorry."

"Maybe we could met up another time then. I'm not bus-" "NO! I have a HUGE test tomorrow and I need help." Liz squealed, grabbing my arm. She glared at Soul. "Soul, you're driving Maka. Okay? Okay." Liz said to the boy and he sighed. "Okay, yeah, whatever." he looked up at me.

"Come on Tiny-Tits."

**Soul:**

We walked around the school in silence to my bike. She looked at it when we reached it's spot. I pulled the helmet off the handlebars and threw it to her. She flinched, but caught it, and looked down, confused. "You put it on your head. You know, to protect yourself if you crash." Maka's eyes went large for a moment. "N-Not like you're going to. Oh my fucking God, just-" I reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to me and I plopped the helmet on her head, flipping the visor down. "Come on, we're going to be late." I climbed onto the bike and reached out, pulling Maka over. She swung her leg over and I road off without a warning, making her squeal and lean forward, clutching my waist.

"C-could you slow down?" she asked nervously, her arms still clamped around my waist. I chuckled and pressed forward more, making the bike go faster and making her squeal with surprised, hugging closer to me. And damn, let me tell you, I should _not_ have made that Tiny-Tit's comment. I mean sure, they were smaller then the ones I usually set my eyes on but _fuck_, could I feel them on my back. And I can't believe it, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little turned on by it.

I stopped outside of the cafe, parking on the street and Maka jumped off right away, pulling the helmet off and handed it to me. "Thank you for the ride." she murmured before turning and making her way to the cafe door. I jumped off after her and wrapped my arm around her waist, bringing my lips close to her ear. "What, no repayment?" I asked. She shiver under me, but just jerked out of my arms and walked faster to the cafe as a smirk played onto my lips.

It was easy to fuck around with her, and funny. I mean, even the slightest touch, the slightest comment, the slightest eye contact, and she was red-faced and squirmy. We stood in the front of the cafe, looking around for our friends. I spotted them and lightly touched Maka's shoulder, making her jump. A smile danced to my lips. Oh yes, I was going to have fucking fun with her.

"Come on Tiny-Tits."

**Maka:**

I didn't understand why he was being so physical. And I didn't like it. Not one bit. I sat next to Tsubaki who had her french book open in front of her, a piece of paper in front of her and a pen in her hand. She gave me a smile and I smiled back, placing my bag on the floor. "'Bout time you guys showed up." Black Star said gruffly, leaning back in his chair, playing with his own pen. "Sorry, little miss Tiny-Tits over here was scared to get on my bike." Soul said, giving me a wink and I felt my face flush before I looked down at Tsubaki's book. Liz pulled her chair next to me and I began to give them their lesson in French.

All through out the lesson, Black Star and Soul would whistle out to some of the girls who passed by. None of the others seemed to mind, but with every whistle and booty call, I felt my anger grow even more. "Hey there babe, wanna come over here?" I heard Soul growl to a girl as she walked by.

"Could you stop with that?" I growled angrily, before taking a breath and calming myself. I looked up to Soul who was smirking. "What? Getting jealous Tiny-Tits?" he said, leaning forward. "No, as is. But women are not animals you call at. We have feelings too you know." I said simply and firmly. Soul's smirk fell and turned into a scowl. "Really? Well fuck those girls. I want the ones who _are_ like animals." I gave a snarl at him at the remark. "Really? Well then those girls but be drunk or something because no one would want to sleep with you for a good reason."

"Well I've sleep with plenty of girls who are willing to stand up for me. I'm quite good in bed." he stood and I stood also, both of us drawing a scene now. "Well then you should stop paying them. You're just a low-life, love-abusing, no good boy like all the others." I grabbed my backpack, throwing it over my shoulder. "No if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go somewhere that actually _respects_ women and their rights." With that I turned on my heel and made my way to the door, but then looked over my shoulder and smiled to Tsubaki.

"If you need me, just give a call."

**Soul:**

I couldn't believe what that bitch just said to me. I followed her out, only to look down the street and see her gone. "Fucking bitch!" I yelled before turning and jumping on my bike, peeling out of the parking lot. No one, _no on__e_, talks to me like that. I'm Soul mother-fucking Eater, and no one gets away with calling me shit. Even if they are a little catholic girl. I grumbled and rode down the street to the church where I _knew_ she was going. As I rode, a flash of red caught my eyes and I skidded to a stop, turning around and riding to the mouth of an alleyway.

Maka stood there, her black trench coat flopped in the wind and a man stood over her. His bright red shirt had a few spots of dirt and his dirty blond hair was tangled and messy. Maka's eyes were hard and she gripped her book to her chest. "I told you Giriko, I don't know what you and my Papa are going on about." she growled to the man. "Your Papa owes me five hundred bucks Maka dear." The man chuckled deeply and took a switch blade from his pocket, flipping it out and made a _tsk, tsk, tsk_ noise. "Well Maka dear, I can get my payment and more ways then one."

"Hey, sorry to ruin this little . . . thing, but Tiny-Tits over here and I have to finish something." I growled, walking over. The man turned, reveling hungry eyes and a bandage over a purple-ish nose. "I knew that little pure thing was just an act. I knew you were a slut." the man-Giriko- laughing, pointing the tip of the kife to Maka, making her freeze. Her eyes darted to me and filled with fright she spoke.

"Go away. I don't need you here."

**Maka:**

That idiot! Couldn't he see this was not the right moment to stalk me down. Giriko's knife was tipped right at me and Soul had the smug look on his face as if he saw this everyday. "Look buddy, I just need to talk to her-" Soul started, placing his hands up in the air, but Giriko snarled, jumped at me with the knife. "You won't get to talk to the bitch if I kill her first!" I dodge it, sliding under his arm and onto the ground, skidding my knees raw. At lest that was better then being stabbed in the stomach. I turned and crab walked backwards, wincing with pain and felt Soul grab my arm, hosting me up.

"What are you doing? I told you to leave." I growled to him. Soul looked at me with hard eyes. "As if, come on, I'm taking you with me." he tugged on my arm and began to pull me to his bike, grabbing the helmet and shoved it on my head before helping me on the bike. I was about to mumble a thanks when I saw Giriko running up behind him, the knife raised high in the air. "Soul, look o-"

I was cut off by a blood churning scream. Soul had turned around as Giriko brought the knife down, slashing the front of Soul's shirt and chest open. Soul crumbled to the ground and I jumped off the bike, kneeling next to him. Giriko looked down with wide, yet satisfied eyes. "Don't just stand there, call 911!" I yelled to him, already pushing my hands onto Soul's chest as he yelled beneath me. "Bastard got what he asked for, interfering with my buisness." Giriko then spat on Soul before turning and jogging down the street.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God . . . " I mumbled under my breath, going into my bag and frantically looking for my phone. I grabbed it and dialed 911 quickly, telling them our location before shoving it away and applying more pressure to Soul's chest. "Fuck, stop doing-ugh." Soul growled, grabbing Maka's wrists and trying to pull her arms away. "Soul stop, you need to apply pressure to wounds, stop the bleeding. Or at least slow it." she grumbled to him, pushing her hands down harder as the crimson liquid stained her hands and shirt. The sirens echoed down the street as the ambulance rolled next to them and two men pulled Soul onto a stretcher, pushing cloths to his chest. Maka started after him, about to climb into the truck to go to the hospital with him when he sent her a cold look.

"Go away. I don't need you here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Maka's just your regular, nerdy teenager who just wants to get through high school. Soul's the cool kid at school with a new girl every week. Total opposites, but they have one thing in common. Secrets. Once they start to unravel each others secrets, will they keep dragging on through like, of break free from the concrete?

**Rated M for language, drug/alcohol use/reference, violence, nudity, religion, and sexual content**

**Chapter Contents: **language, sexual/suggestive content, and religion

* * *

**Concrete Secrets**

**By: **Hidding-In-Shadows

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Soul:**

God, my fucking chest. . .it was on fire before I passed out. Now here I was, in the hospital, bandages wrapped around me and the smell of flowers clogging up the room. I leaned up with a grunt and instantly felt a sharp tug of pain in my chest. "Fuck." I growled, touching my chest lightly. I looked around the room. Balloons and flower cover it. The side table was over flowing with _Get Well_ cards. I grumbled and grabbed one, reading it before throwing it to the ground. I ran a hand through my hair. It felt rough and greasy. I scowled and turned to look on the other side of the room.

I was surprised by what I saw.

Maka Albarn was curled in one of the two chairs that hugged the wall. Her head rested head of the chair, her knees curled up into her. Her blonde hair had fallen from it's pigtails and was now laying around her neck and hanging off the chair in golden, straight locks. Her eyes were closed and fluttered every once and a while, her pink lips moving as she murmured some words. She shifted, and as she did, a book fell from her lap. Soul looked at it, squinting his eyes as he read the title.

_The Kite Runner_

Soul smirked. The idiot was reading him the book that was assigned for English class. Soul sniffed and laid back in his bed, closing his eyes. He heard the door to his room open and cracked an eye open to see a nurse walk in. "Mr. Evans! You're awake!" she exclaimed, a tray of food in her hands. Soul shifted, sitting up. "Yeah, looks like it." he said roughly, his throat dry. She hurried over and gave him the glass of water that sat on the tray. He brought it to his lips, drinking the liquid quickly.

"Here, eat. I'll tell the doctor you woke." she left the tray on his lap and turned, leaving the room quickly. Soul looked down. It was lunch, a slice of pizza with an apple and his water. Soul picked it up and took a bite, chewing the food and swallowing. After finishing the pizza and the apple, he drank the last of the water and sniffed. A knock came from the doorway and he look up to see a women standing there. Here black hair was pulled back into a bun and her eyes a dark blue and glassing sitting on the rim of her nose. "Good afternoon Mr. Evans. My name is Dr. Azusa."

She nodded to him and walked to his bed, grabbing a clipboard that was hanging off the end. Soul watched as her eyes traveled across the sheets of paper. "You were brought here two days ago, Mr. Evans. Slashed on the chest by a knife, which had a chemical on it and infected your wound." she looked up at him. "Because of this, your blood is now infected. We call it Black Blood."

"Wait . . . my blood is black?" he asked, his brows brushing together in confusion. "Oh no, no, no. That's just the term we use for it." she laughed, taking her glasses off to have them hang around her neck. "Your blood is perfectly fine, it just has a slightly larger count of iron. Nothing bad, but we do want you to take a test everyday to see if the count gets lower or higher." she scribbled on the board with a pen she pulled from her breast pocket. "Also, you've been stitched up so I don't want you taking part of any sports. Don't strain yourself for about . . . a month. It'll take a while for that wound to heal up fully." she clicked her pen and tucked it back in her pocket.

"Other then that, yo're free to leave tomorrow afternoon. We'll contact your parents." she began to leave when Maka opened her eyes. The doctor and Soul looked to Maka as she shifted and sat up. "Oh, hi doc." she said, not even looking to Soul. "Do you know when he might wake?" The doctor laughed at Maka's remark and Maka looked to Soul, her eyes going wide. She stood up suddenly. "Soul, you're awake! How are you feeling?" she walked over to him and Soul shrugged. "Fine."

He inspected her face to see dark, black-purple bags under her eyes and frown lines creased in her face. She looked like shit. "You should go home Tiny-Tits. You look like shit." he said. Maka pursed her lips but Soul gave her a smirk and she smiled back. "Whatever you say Shark Tooth. Oh, I brought you a copy of the Kite Runner." she turned and picked the book up, handing it to him. "You might want to start it over." she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Thanks." Maka stood there, looking at him and Soul put the Kit Runner next to him. He looked up at her. "But really, you should go home. Get some sleep, k?"

Maka nodded and waved bye before nodding to Dr. Azusa and walked out of the room. Dr. Azusa shook her head with a chuckle and started away again. "Wait, Doc." Soul called, sitting up more. "Yes?" she looked over her shoulder. "How long was she here? Maka I mean." Soul asked. The doctor laughed and shook her head, putting her glasses back on.

"She stayed by your side the whole time."

xxx

**Maka:**

I went right home to find my father sleeping, well passed out, on the couch. I walked to him and grabbed the blanket that hung on the back of the couch and laid it over him gently before planting a small kiss on his head and walked to my room. I flicked the light on and walked in, taking my shoes off. The white carpet felt soft under my feet and I walked to my dresser, looking at myself in the mirror. Soul was right, I did look pretty bad. I pulled my hair out of it's pigtails and ran a brush through it. I took my necklace off and kissed it, placing it on my dresser and then turned, walking out of my room and into the bathroom. I started the shower up and grabbed two towels from the closet, placing them on the toilet and undressed.

As I stepped into the shower, there was a knock at the bathroom door. "Maka, can I come in?" my dad's voice called. "Yes Papa." I answered and the door opened. I heard him, lean on the doorway with a creak and I lathered my hair with shampoo. This was usually the way we talked. It wasn't odd, it was almost relaxing. I heard him clear his throat. "So, how is he?" he asked.

"Who?" I asked, rinsing the shampoo from my hair. "That kid." this was usually how it went too. With sweet, short answers and questions. "He woke up." I said as I grabbed my conditioner. "That's good." the room was laced with silence for a moment. "You still need to go to school. It's only half way through anyways." I nodded, even though I knew he could see me. "Papa, I need to get out now." I said and I heard him shuffle and leave, closing the door. I got out and wrapped my hair and myself in the towels before trudging over to my room and getting dressed. I put my necklace on and clasped it around my neck.

I walked back to the bathroom and got ready, brushing my teeth and blew dry my hair before pulling it into it's pigtails. Papa was already in the car as I walked out and threw my bag into his car. He drove me down to the school and we walked int. He talked to the receptionist and got me a pass. I gave his cheek a kiss good bye and walked to my class. As I opened the door, everyone turned to me. My face flushed lightly as I gave my teacher the pass and sat in my seat.

After class, I walked down the hall, Tsubaki next to me, asking how Soul was. I answered her questions and she shook her head, running a hand through her hair. "I'm glad he's okay." she sighed. "Me too." I mumbled, looking down. We walked to lunch and I sat with her. Black Star and Kid were already at the table, talking about the latest video game. When they saw me, they straightened up. "How's Soul doing?" Kid asked. "Fine. He, ah, woke up." Black Star laughed, pounding a fist down on the table. "I knew Soul boy would come along! HAHA!"

"Black Star, please." Tsubaki sighed. "Oh, yeah, sorry." Black Star said, picking up his sandwich. "I'm going to text Liz and Patti the news." Kid said, taking his phone out and sliding his thumb over the screen. "Man, it must suck, having to re-open that shit." Black Star growled. I was confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Oh, you don't know." Black Star looked at me with large eyes. "Ya see, about a year or so ago, Soul got in an accident. Tore his chest right open. He's gotta scar from it. And now, looky here, tore it open right again." Black Star shook his head, grabbing his soda and popped it open.

I remembered back to the time when I was selling those candles for church. When he opened the door, Soul had a long scar across his chest. "Oh no." I moaned, my head falling into my hands. "What Maka?" Tsubaki asked, placing a hand on my back lightly. "It's my fault. I was walking home, when a . . . friend of my dad's was drunk and Soul came and . . . ugh! I've got to go." I got up and grabbed my bag, angrily walking down the cafeteria people watching me. I heard the whispers of them. '_That's Maka Albarn. She was the one who called 911.'_ and _'I wonder if she's the one. I knew she would snap one day.'_

But there was one that I heard more then once.

_'She stayed by his side the whole time.'_

xxx

**Soul:**

I walked out of the hospital the next day with my mom and dad. We got in the car and drove off in silence, my had resting on the window. "You doing okay sport?" My dad asked, looking at me in the rear-view mirror hanging, his red eyes flashing. I nodded. "Fine." I said. "Funny, second time, eh? Let's not do this whole process over again, okay?" he said. I nodded again and he turned into our neighborhood.

We got out and Mom walked to the door opening it and gave me a soft smile ad Dad grabbed my things from the trunk. I walked up the steps to my room, flinching every other step and got into my room. I fell onto the bed with a sigh. Dad dropped my things off by the door and leaned on the doorway. "So, when do you think you'll be able to start lessons up?" he asked. I let out a groan, covering my eyes with my arm. "I dunno . . . a week?" I suggest.

"You'll go on Friday." he stated before turning and left. Great, lessons in three days. What possibly else could make this day suck. "Soul, there's someone here who wants to talk to you." My mother called. I minute later, Maka appeared at my door with something in her hands. "Hi." she said. "Hi." I said back, sitting up. "Can I come in?" she asked. I nodded and she walked in. "Here, I-I made this of you. An apology." she said, holding the thing out and I took it from her. I took the wrapping off the top to see a cake. I smirked and whipped my finger through the icing and licked it.

"Thanks. Tastes good." I said, pulling the foil back over it. "And why are you apologizing?" I asked as I pushed it to the side. Maka shifted, her hands behind her back and she looked down at her shuffling feet. "It was my fault. I should have pushed you out or something." Soul rolled his eyes at Maka's words. "You should go home Tiny-Tits. Get some re-"

"You don't think I've tried?" she said, her brows furred together. "Believe me, I've tried. But every single time I close my eyes, all I see is you on the ground with all that . . . that blood. And then to know it's happened to you before!" she let out a shaking sigh and shook her head. "God, I'm SUCH an idiot!" she yelled. "Mak-"

"No, just . . . I'm going to go." she sniffed and looked up to me with a smile as if the yelling she just did didn't even happen. "Feel better Soul, and you can keep the pan, I have like, five more at home." Maka then turned on her heel and walked out of the room. I blinked as the door closed and looked down at the pan, peeling the foil back. It was a vanilla cake with vanilla icing and in red icing, the message _Heal Up Shark Tooth_ was written on it. I couldn't help but smile. Even though that Maka Albarn could be bitchy sometime, okay a lot of times, she was still kinda nice. I took another sweep through the icing and placed the finger in my mouth, tasting the sweat sugar. I let out a chuckle and shook my head.

"Idiot."

xxx

**Maka:**

It's been about a week since Soul got out of the hospital and he came back to school today. I guess I was the only one who didn't get the memo because when I walked into English with my head down, trying to ignore everyone's looks and glares along with their whispers about how I almost killed Soul Eater, I sat in my desk and then felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see his red eyes glowing from the crack of sunlight coming into the room from the window. He smirked, his pointed teeth looking sharp as ever. "Oi, aren't you going to say hi to the guy who saved your ass?"

I stood up and looked at him with wide eyes and then smiled. "Hey Shark Tooth." Soul's smirk grew and he nodded, sitting in his seat. I sat back in mine and took out my journal as the bell rang. All we were doing in class today was reading our book, and I was three chapters ahead. It wasn't my fault I got bored easily. I picked my pencil up as I read over the first chapter.

. . . _sirens echoed the streets as they made their way to the shooting. _I felt a tug on my heart from remembering the night and gripped my pencil tighter as I brought it down on the page. _They had to tear the girl away, hold her back as they put the dead women on the stretcher. The father was standing in the background with tear filled eyes. He looked away as the police grabbed a sheet and gently covered the dead body, the girls mouth opening as a blood curling scream escaped. The girl clawed at the arms of the police man that were wrapped around her, tears cascading down her red cheeks._

_"She can't be dead! She's not dead!" the girl cried. Her father trudged over slowly as his own tears began to fall and nodded to the officer as he took his daughter from the man, lifting her over his shoulder as the girl pounded on his back, screaming. "Honey, she's gone." he said roughly as he walked away. "No, she's can't be! S-She isn't." _

_But they kept walking. And the girl knew, even after all the praying she did, that her mother was never coming back._

The bell rang just in time, making me snap my journal close. I stood up and swung my bag over my shoulder. I turned to see Soul's head on his desk, a small line of drool coming from his open mouth. I rolled my eyes and took my journal, tapping him on the head until he woke. "Muuukuuuu, stup." he mumbled, sitting up and wiping his face. "The bell rang. Just trying to wake you up Shark Tooth." I grumbled before clutching my journal to my chest and began to walk out the door.

"Wait up." Soul said and he trotted up next to me, his hands shoved in his pockets. "Where you going next?" he asked. I sighed. "Look, I don't know if your trying to be my friend of try to get into my pants, so could you please clear this up, because you've been being _way_ too nice to me lately." I turned and look to him. His eyes were wide and he just gave me a smile. "A man can never have too many friends." he said. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but let a smile dance onto my lips. I turned back again as a small blush covered my cheeks and began to my next class, murmuring under my breath as I heard him chuckle behind me.

"Idiot."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Maka's just your regular, nerdy teenager who just wants to get through high school. Soul's the cool kid at school with a new girl every week. Total opposites, but they have one thing in common. Secrets. Once they start to unravel each others secrets, will they keep dragging on through like, of break free from the concrete?

**Rated M for language, drug/alcohol use/reference, violence, nudity, religion, and sexual content**

**Chapter Contents: **language, sexual/suggestive content, and drug use

Sorry about the late update. What happened was I had chapter 6 written and I guess I thought I posted it, but didn't, and so I **erased it all **to start chapter seven. Well, today I was going through my stories and saw that Concrete Secrets has been updated in a few weeks and was like 'Hum, that's weird . . . I thought . . . wait . . . FUCK! GOD DAMMIT! UGHHHHHH!'

So yeah . . . I just kind of put Chapter 7 in this now, so you have two chapters in 1 i guess. Sorry about the wait guys.

* * *

**Concrete Secrets**

**By: **Hidding-In-Shadows

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Soul:**

We were all hanging out at the coffee cafe after school. It's been about a month since the accident and I healed up nicely. Maka was helping Liz and Patti with their french homemork, Tusbaki was helping Black Star with his math homework, and Kid was getting us some sandwiches. Every since Maka started to help the girls out, she's kind of joined our group. I lifted the glass of water I had in my hand and took a sip of it, my eyes flicking to the blonde as she talked to Liz.

"So, if you were to say 'I like to go shopping.' you would say _J'aime faire du shopping._" Maka said. I almost spat out my water. I have no idea why, but whenever Maka or one of the girls spoke in French, it kind of got to little Soul. Hell, is was sexy, even if Maka wasn't, french sure as hell was. But then again, Maka is kin-

Whoa. No, not going to happen. She's a flat chested bookworm, and your friend Soul. Not one of those ditsy girls you hook-up with. Speaking of, tonight at that party you need to get one Soul buddy. I shook my head at my thoughts as Kid walekd over with the snadwiches, setting them down and everyone grabbed one.

"Maka, you make French _sooooo_ mush easier." Liz sighed, taking a bite of her sandwich. Maka blushed slightly and shrugged. "I guess it just comes easily. My mom was Japanese and French." I raised an eyebrow to her. "Really? That's an odd mix." Maka shrugged again. My Grandfather and Grandmother ran into each other in France while my Grandfather was on a trip there from Japan. They 'feel in love at first sight'." Maka put air quotes up as she munched on a bite of her sandwich. "Aw, that's so cute!" Patti giggled. "I still have no idea when I'm going to use any of this French stuff though." Liz grumbled.

"Well, you want to go into fashion, right?" Maka asked, taking another bite of her sandwich. "Yes! Oh my gosh, if my stuff got on the runway, I would be ready to die then and there and be sent to heaven!" I heard Tsubaki chuckle from across the table and shake her head. "Well, France has a lot of fashion, so if you become famous, excuse me, _when_ you become famous you'll more than likely have to go there." Liz eyes grew wide as she heard what Maka said and she laughed. "Damn, that's right! Thanks Maka!"

I smirked as Maka smiled and she then looked to me. "What about Soul, what do you wanna do when you're older?" she asked suddenly. "I don't know yet." I shrugged, placing my water down. "We _are_ graduating this year." Kid said, taking a sip of his coffee. "How long, oh my gosh, we only have a month of school left!" Tsubaki said, her blue eyes going wide.

"Yes, no more fucking math!" Black Star laughed, throwing a fist into the air. Tsubaki sent him a look and he apologized, going back to his math. "Well I'm going to study as a Medical Student." Kid said, twirling the coffee in his hand. "Going to go here actually. What about you guys?" Kid's golden-hazel eyes looked to all his friend. "I'm studying here for Journalism." Maka said, leaning back in her chair and licking the tips of her fingers free from bread crumbs.

"Tsubaki, Patti, and I are staying to for two years to study fashion, and then we're going to go somewhere that has a higher level for fashion and design." Liz said, closing her french book. "I'm going to try to get in somewhere for basketball." Black Star smiled. Maka looked to me, and I sighed. "I don't know what I'll do. Maybe somethin' with music. DJ sounds cool."

"We have a program here." Kid said, placing down his now empty coffee. "One of the best for music Soul." I shrugged. "Like I said, I don't know. Maybe I'll change my mind tomorrow. Who knows." Maka suddenly jumped and pulled her phone out from her back pocket, sliding her thumb over the screen and reading a text message. "We'll, I have to go now. See you guys on Monday." She grabbed one of the french books of the table and shoved it in her bag before throwing the bag over her shoulder and making her way to the door. I leaned my head back, looking at her.

"Need a ride Tiny-Tits?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and pressed her hand against the door. "No thanks Shark Tooth. I'm fine. Bye." She left and I rolled my eyes, grabbing my water. "Someone likes Maka." Liz sang, twirling a piece of blonde hair in her fingers. "What, Tiny-Tits. Pft, as if." I laughed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Yeah, that's what they all say~" Patti giggled.

"Oh shut up."

**Maka: **

I walked home in ten minutes and unlocked the door, closing it behind me and threw my bag on the couch. With a sigh, I took my pigtails out and walked to my bedroom, slipping off my shoes and lined them next to the door. I then took off my clothes and put on more comfortable ones, Sophie shorts and a large sweater. I pulled on my high socks too, my feet getting cold. "Gosh, would it kill Papa to keep the house a little warmer." I mumbled, walking to the kitchen.

I glanced at the clock, the numbers reading 7:30. "Man, was I really out there late?" I asked myself, scratching my head as I reached up and opened a cabinet, pulling out a pack of instant ramen and started to boil some water. I grabbed some bread and popped them in the microwave, putting them in for five minutes on a low level to make them hot. I turned to the fridge to get a drink when I was a yellow sticky note on it. I took the note off and read it. _Dear Maka, I have to stay late for work. Be home by twelve, don't wait up._ _Love, Papa._ "Work, huh?" I opened the fridge and grabbed the milk, placing it on the counter as the fridge closed.

I grabbed a glass as the door bell rang. "One second!" I called, pouring myself some milk and walked to the door, taking a sip of it. I opened the door to see Soul standing there, leaning on my doorway. He looked over to me as I opened the door and his eyes widened lightly at the sight of me. "Damn Tiny-Tits, I didn't know you dressed like this." he whistled. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up. What do you want Soul?" I asked, opening the door wider. "You took Liz's book. I told her I'd stop by here on my way to a party and drop it off." I turned and looked to my boiling water as I heard it pop. "Oh dang it! Here, come in." I turned and placed my milk on the counter as i walked quickly to the boiling water, turning the heat lower and emptied my noddles and flavoring into it. I heard the door close as Soul walked in and placed a french book on the counter. "Nice place."

I rolled my eyes as I took the ramen off the stove and poured it into a bowl. "I'll go get the book." I turned and left the kitchen, returning to my room and grabbed the french book from my bag and flipped it open. Sure enough, on the cover, written in the girlist hand writing I've ever seen, was Liz's name. I snapped it closed and turned around to see Soul leaning on my doorway, looking at my room. I jumped as I saw him, clutching the book to my chest. "Goodness! You scared me." I gasped. Soul's red eyes looked to me lazily and a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Nice room. I like the color." he said, walking in. I looked at my light blue walls. I painted them that when I was in middle school. The light pink my mom and dad had decided on wasn't cutting it out for me then. "Thanks. H-here's the book." I said, handing it out to him. He looked to me, his eyes flicking to my dusty pink cheeks. "Nervous?" he asked, taking a step towards me. "N-no." I swallowed. Soul took another step to me, now leaning over me as I looked up at him, swallowing hard. "You sure Ma-ka?"

He said my name in that kidding manner, the sexual one. I've heard him say it several times and his eyes were always dangerous, but right now they weren't. They were narrowed and serious. I heard a ding and walked around him. "Microwave." I mumbled, walking out of the bedroom. I heard him sigh and I walked to the kitchen and opened the microwave, taking out my bread and placed it on a plate, hissing as the bread burned me.

"Are you okay?" Soul asked, looking at my red hand. "Yeah, I just burned myself." I hissed again, and sticked my finger in my mouths, trying to cool the burn. Soul chuckled and walked over, taking my hand and pulled it away from my mouth before turning on the sink and putting freezing water on, putting it under the streaming water. My face reddened as he turned my hand over, running his rough thump over my palm where there was slightly whiter skin. "A scar?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Y-Yeah. When I was little I scrapped my hands." I mumbled and Soul traced my palm once more with his thumb. I looked to him and his eye flicked to mine. They were calming now. "I-I'll catch you later Bookworm." he stuttered, grabbing the french book he brought out form my room, and walked out the door with a little wave. I watched the door for a few minutes, even after I heard his bike drive off, and shook my head, returning to the present time. I turned the sink off and grabbed my food, walking to the living room and sat at the coffee table, turning the T.V. on and started eating.

Half way through my ramen, the doorbell rang again and I groaned. I stood up and walked over, opening it. "Soul, I t-Oh, Liz, Patti." I said, looking to the girls who were made up. Liz was wearing a tight, neon pink dress and Patti a tight black dress. "Soul? Soul's here?" Liz asked, looking in. "Ah, no, he was, he exchanged out books. Here, come in." I opened the door and the girls walked into the house. I closed it behind them, turning. "So, what's up?" I asked. "You're coming to a party with us!" Patti giggled.

"A party? No, no, no. I don't do parties." I laughed, waving my hands in the air. "Oh, you're coming with us!" Patti grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the back of the house. "Where's your room, we have clothes!" he held up a bag triumphantly, and I sighed, pointing to my room and she dragged me in. Liz followed and I was surprised she was so quite. "So, Soul was here . . . dropping off my book . . ." she said suddenly.

"Ah, yeah." I said as Patti held clothes up to my body, trying to decide my outfit. Liz's mouth broke into a smile and she snapped, pointing to me. "I knew it! Soul likes you~" My face heated. "What? No, pft, you must be on something. Soul doesn't like a flat-chested, nerdy girl like me." I snorted. Patti made a humming noise as she found my shirt. "Well _I_ didn't tell him to come, and _Patti_ didn't tell him, and _you_ didn't, so . . . he must have come to see you." I rolled my eyes at Liz's words.

"Oh, shut up."

xxx

**Soul: **

I don't know what got into me at Maka's, but I had to leave then or else I'm pretty sure I would have fucked her. I mean really, the girls answers the door in booty shorts, knee socks, and a giant sweater. Then she leans over ,practically showing my her ass, when she got her text book, and finally she sucks on her fingers from burning them. I mean really? _Really_ who does that? I grumbled, frustrated as I turned down the street, driving to the party. A little foreplay would be fine right now.

I pulled onto the street and pulled up next to the house, kicking my stand down and took my helmet off, looking up to the music flooded house. I ruffled my matted hair as i walked up to the door. "Soul my man!" instantly entered my ears as I stepped in. Black Star threw his arm around my shoulder, smiling with a beer in hand. "I was wondering when you were going to get here." I smirked to my friend as we walked through the party. I nodded to a few people as I walked and gave potential fuck-buddies a smirk as I passed them.

"Where are Kid, Liz, and Patti? Didn't they said they'd come?" I asked over the music as I sat down on the couch, throwing an arm over it. Black Star sat next to me, taking a sip of his beer. "Got me. Liz texted me a little while ago saying that they had to pick someone up." I raised a brow. Who would they bring, the only people in our group were Tsubaki, Kid, Black Star, Patti, Liz, Maka, and I. Kilik, Kim, and Ox were part too, but they'd all gone off to collage last year. "Wonder who." I mumbled as I took his beer, taking a swig.

"Soul~" a voice echoed in my ear and I turned to see Blair standing there, batting her lashes. "Hey there, did you bring the stuff?" I asked, shifting around. She nodded and pulled out a bag of weed from her bra, waving it in my face. I smirked. "Sweet." I turned to get up when I saw Liz, Patti, and Kid out of the corner of my eye. "Oh, wait real quick." I said, holding a finger up to her as I made my way over to my friends.

As I got closer, I saw they were talking to a girl who was fidgeting. Her dirty blonde hair cascaded down her back, straight at first and then broke into waves, ending at her mid-back. I could see her long, creamy legs which had a tight, black skirt over them. She had on also a pale green tank top with a little white sweater over it. Now, I wouldn't mind being in between those legs tonight. I smirked as I got closer and then noticed Tsubaki who placed a hand on the blondes shoulder, making her turn around. My eyes went wide.

"No fucking way."

xxx

**Maka: **

I still couldn't believe I got Liz and Patti to drag me out, and in _this_. I felt like a prostitute, even though the black skirt ended right above my knees. "I don't knew guys, I kind of wanna go." I said to them over the loud music, feeling people look at me. "Maka, you look hot. Just go with the flow." Liz laughed. "If you feel uncomfortable in . . . half an hour we'll take you home." I pouted to Liz's deal, but rolled my eyes. I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Tsubaki. "Maka! You came!" he giggled, giving me a hug. I hugged her back, smiling.

"No fucking way! Is that you Tiny-Tits!" I heard a chuckled behind me and turned to see Soul. His eyes looked over me like I was a piece of candy and he licked his lips, his eye returning to mine. I blushed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Hey Shark Tooth." he smirked at me. "I didn't think you'd come to one of these." I rolled my eyes to him, raking my hand through my hair. "Liz and Patti dragged me along."

"So you're who they were picking up." he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, but I'm leaving soon. I don't like it here. They're going to bring me home." I jabbed a thumb over my shoulder and Soul looked past it, smiling. "What, the couple who's having a heated make-out session?" My eyes went wide as Soul let out a booming laugh and I looked over my shoulder to see, surprise, surprise, a couple making out. They all ditched me here . . . with Soul. "Hey, wanna go dance?" Soul nodded to the area where people were grinding on each other. "Haha-no. I don't dance." Soul smirked.

He grabbed my hand, brought me to the dance floor. My hand twitch as he lead me through the dense bodies, and I tensed as we walked outside. The music was still audible as he turned to me. "Why are we outside?" I asked, looking to him with big green eyes. "Don't get your granny panties in a bunch Bookworm." he chuckled. He reached out, planting a hand on my waist and pulled me closer to his body, holding the other hand out. I looked at the hand on my waist with large eyes and then up to him. "You put this hand here-" he grabbed my hand and lead it to his shoulder, "-and this goes here." he took my hand in his.

"Gosh, I don't know how to dance, I'm warning you." I laughed, looking down at my feet. "The just let me lead." He laughing. I looked up to him. "Okay, sure." He took a step back and I took one forward, mimicking his motions. "Off to a good start now are we?" he smirked. I blushed lightly and we took more steps. He smiled to me as I blushed deeper and turned me around in a spin. He placed my back onto his chest, his breath warm in my ear. I closed my eyes as I felt him kiss the shell of my ear lightly. I was confused, absolutely confused. But then I understood what this all was when the next words came from his mouth. "Wanna take this dance upstairs?"

I whipped around so quickly, my eyes narrowed as I felt a few tear prick them, but held them back as I glare to him. His eyes were wide as he looked at me and I dropped my arms to my side.

"No way."

I turned . . .

and walked away.

* * *

**Soul:**

"Maka, come on, I was joking." I sighed as I followed the girl out of the party. "Well it sure didn't sound like it." she snarled and whipped around, crossing her arms over her chest. I ran a hand through my hair and let out another sigh. "Come on, you know I'd-" Maka put her hand up, telling me to stop and shook her head. "Just don't, okay? I'm going home." she turned on her heel and began walking down the street and I walked forward, grabbing her arm. "Let me drive you home at least."

Maka looked at me and sighed, but nodded. We walked to my bike and I gave her my helmet and drove off with her arms clutched around my waist. "Hurry up, I need to get home before my father." she shouted in my ear over the wind. I smirked. "Breaking the rules are you Bookworm?" I laughed and Maka made a _tsk_ sound. I laughed again and we pulled around a corner to the street to her house.

There were police lights flashing. Outside her house. I roared up next to the cars and Maka got off, throwing her helmet to me and I caught it placing it on my handle bars. I hopped off the bike too and Maka was trying to get past a police man, her eyes angry. "Hey, hey man. She lives here." I growled to the police man and his eyes flicked between us and he then clear his throat.

"Maka Albarn, your father is under arrest for murder."

xxx

**Maka:**

"What!" I demand, my fists clenched at my sides. The police officer's eyes flicked around and he clears his throat again. "Maybe you should come into the department with us. We'll answer as many questions as we can." I shook my head as it hit me when my father came out of the house, his hands cuffed behind his back and his head hanging. Another police man stood behind him, holding his cuffs. "Papa!" I yelled, trying to run over. He looked up at me, his blue eyes raw with sadness. "Papa!" I yelled again, this time hot tears falling. The police man who was talking to me blocked my path.

"Maka . . . " Soul's hand landed on my shoulder and I turned to him. Soul's red eyes were worried and he pulled me into his chest as I started to cry. "Thank you officer, we'll met you at the department . . . " he trailed off and I could feel his eyes looking at me " . . . actually, I'll have her call you tomorrow." I let out sniff as Soul pulled me off of him. Without a word, he took my hand and lead me to his bike and took his helmet, putting it on me, and picked me up, putting me on his bike and then gave me another worried look before getting on also and drove off with me clutching to him.

He drove away from my house and into a large neighborhood with huge houses. He drove around for another minute before pulling into one of the drive ways. "Come on. I'll make you some coffee." he said as he climbed off the bike. I took the helmet off and place it on his bike before following him up to his house, warm streams still making their way down my face. He unlocked his door and opened it, flicking the light on and let me in. I took my shoes off by the door and Soul took my hand again as I brought my other hand up, rubbing my eyes.

He lead me to a living room where a leather seating area. "Go sit down, I'll be right back." he murmured. I nodded and he let my hand go slowly before walking into a double door that lead into a kitchen I was guessing. I turned and sat down on the back leather couch, pulling my knees to my side. In front of me was a nice, glass coffee table, and in front of that was a stone fire place. I sniffed again and pulled my hair into it's pigtails with the bands i had around my wrist. I pulled my phone out from the side of my skirt where I tucked it securely and slid my finger over the screen.

I had a text from both Tsubaki and Liz who asked where I was and then another text from Kid saying he wanted to know if I needed a ride home. I turned my phone off and placed it on the glass side table that sat next to me with a shaking sigh. "I hope you like extra creamer." Soul said as he walked over, two steaming cups of coffee in his hands. He leaned down and gave me one and I held it in both of my hands, taking a small sip. Soul sat across from me, his cup pushed to his lips. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem. You okay?" he raised an eyebrow and I let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, just fine. My mom's dead and my dad's in jail. Just fucking dandy." I growled, and then my eyes went wide. "Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to . . . " more tears came to my eyes and I placed my cup down on the table next to me, then rubbing m eyes with the heels of my palms, trying to force my tears to stop. I heard Soul place his own cup down and the couch shifted under me as I felt and arm wrap and arm around my shoulders and I was pulled into a chest. "Maka, everything's going to be okay." Soul said into my head as he planted a small kiss there. I shook with fright for my father and nervousness from the position I was in, but gave a small nod. But all I could hear were those few words I was told only half an hour ago.

_Maka Albarn, your father is under arrest for murder._

xxx

**Soul: **

She fell asleep quickly with my arm around her shoulders. Her head was limp on my chest, one of her hands curled to her chest, the other one holding onto my shirt lightly. I looked down at the sleeping girl and smiled lightly. Her eyes were closed, fluttering every once and a while from her dream. Her soft pink lips were swollen now from her crying, but were parted lightly right now as she took her sleeping breathes. Her cheeks were still a slight pink color, but her tears had dried.

I slowly took her pig tails out and ran my fingers through her hair. It was soft, softer then I thought it would be. As I ran my fingers through her hair, she let out a soft sigh, her hand clutched to my shirt gripping slightly tighter. A soft smirk danced its way to my lips. I trailed my fingers to her neck, rubbing it lightly before running them down her arms. I buried my face in her neck, taking in her scent of vanilla and warm blankets. I lifted my head, my nose running over her skin lightly. She soft and warm, there for me to hold.

I didn't realize what I was doing at first, but then I felt my hand trail down her side and playing with the hem of her skirt. "Whoa there." I jumped, pulling my hand and my head back sharply. Maka shifted on top of me, turning a little. I picked her up a little, trying to leave her on the couch, but she grabbed my wrist. I looked to her, but her eyes weren't even open. "Soul . . . stay." she mumbled. I blinked at her and she opened her eyes. Those kelly green eyes were glassy. "Please?" I sighed and nodded with a small smile

"Okay."

xxx

**Maka: **

I don't know why said it honestly. I guess I just wanted someone with me. Anyone. So, he was there. Soul just climbed back on the couch as I laid down and he laid behind me. I fell straight asleep right when his arm wrapped around me.

And I woke the next morning in a bed with that very arm still around me. I flipped out when I saw I wasn't wearing my clothes either . . . and fell out of the bed. "Oh ow." I growled, closing my eyes. "You okay Tiny-Tits?" I opened my eyes to see a pair of crimson ones looking down at me and and a smart-ass smirk. "Thanks for the help. Now, what am I wearing?" I looked down to see a large pair of sweatpants and a large t-shirt. "Oh, that. I changed your clothes. The old ones looked uncomfortable."

"You took my cl-" Soul held his hands up in surrender. "No worries, I didn't do anything. Just a little change, that's all." I glared at him, my face turning pink. He laughed and climbed out of the bed, offering me his hand. I glared at him more, but took his hand and he hosted me up. "Come on, I'll take some of my mom's clothes for you and then we'll go to the police department."

Suddenly a flash of remembrance came back and I felt tears threaten my eyes. I heard Soul groan as he took my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Please, no more tears." he looked down to me and I sniffed, forcing the tears back. "Come on Maka, stop crying. I-I'll buy you a new book." I looked up at him and he sighed. "Fine, _two_ new books, just please, stop crying." I laughed at his offer and the tear disappeared at he smiled to me.

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Maka's just your regular, nerdy teenager who just wants to get through high school. Soul's the cool kid at school with a new girl every week. Total opposites, but they have one thing in common. Secrets. Once they start to unravel each others secrets, will they keep dragging on through like, of break free from the concrete?

**Rated M for language, drug/alcohol use/reference, violence, nudity, religion, and sexual content**

**Chapter Contents: **language,

* * *

**Concrete Secrets**

**By: **Hidding-In-Shadows

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Soul: **

Maka's arms were tight around my waist as we drove down to the police department. It was going to be a long day, and an even longer night if she had to stay over again. Last night was . . . it was different. For some reason, I didn't feel like pouncing on the girl in my bed, I didn't feel like . . . like it was right. And that's weird because, hell, I'd fuck any girl with nice legs and a vag. I mean, even _I'm_ admitting that, and now thinking about last night, I was second-guessing who I was.

Last night flashed in my mind when we drove up to her house. The red and blue lights flashing and Maka's face struck with pain. Wasn't her dad in the police already? God, her dad looked terrible. His eyes were dead. Is that what Maka had to put up with? She said he did . . . something a while ago when I first met her and went to that little support group thing. He did something again.

And even before that, at the party, I knew I acted like a dick. Fuck, I was _such_ a dick to her. I mean, did I really expect her to follow me? Why would I even ask? She's just a stupid, flat-chested, nerdy, bible-thumping girl. Why was I thinking about her when I could have Blair, or some other big boobed, fat ass girl to bounce on my dick.

I sighed as I pulled into the parking lot of the department. Maka got off, handing me my helmet and I hung it on the handle bars, watching her walk up to the brick building. The black jeans I gave her-that were a pair my mother hasn't worn in a year- hugged her legs nicely and the white t-shirt I also gave her from my mothers closet fit her nicely. Not too large, yet not tight. Her hair was down and, personally, I liked it like that. Although she did look cute in her pigtails. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and followed Maka.

We walked in to ringing phones, people walking around, and police men typing away a computer. Maka bit her lip, looking around, scare to interrupt and I cleared my throat before shouting, "Hey, we're here to talk about last night at the Albarn house." Everyone stopped what they were doing and Maka's face lit up and she turned to my sharply, glare. I looked at her with a bored expression as a man walked up to us, his polished shoes clacking on the tile ground. The two looked up, surprised by who I saw.

Kid's father was standing there his hands clasped behind his back. His black beard was just cut, his dark hazel eyes were intense, and his salt-and-pepper hair was slicked back. His glasses sat on the bridge of his nose and his black suit fit him nicely. "Maka Albarn, Soul Evans." he nodded to us, but his eyes stayed focused on Maka. "Miss. Albarn, if you would please come with me. I'll explain the situation." Mr. D said, waving an arm to a room with windows in it. Maka nodded and began walking away. "Hey, what about me?" I asked, taking a step forward. Mr. D looked to me and than Maka. "I'm sorry Soul, but this matter is strictly for Miss. Albarn." I looked to Maka who just looked down at her feet. I started to the door.

"I'll be waiting."

xxx

**Maka: **

I walked to the room and the officer opened the door. I walked in and sat in one of the stiff leather chairs as the man closed the blinds and sat across from me in an identical chair. A table was all that separated us. A manila folder sat on the table and the officer opened it, revealing pictures from the night my mother died. I took a deep breath as I looked down at them as he separated each still photo and then came a photo of a man with brown hair and a bullet hole in his head, his neck also sliced open. I covered my mouth with my hands from the picture and the officer sigh.

"First off, you can call me Death, I'm Kid's father." he said. "Now, this is the man who killed your mother Maka. He was kill last night at seven forty five pm in his home. You're father was the one who killed him, we have evidence from the crime scene." Death flipped open a note pad. "Yet when we arrested your father last night, you were not home. Care to explain?" Death raised an eyebrow and I swallowed. "I went to a party with my friends. Liz and Patti stopped by at around . . . I don't know, seven thirty, eight? Then Kid drove us to the party and about half an hour, forty-five minutes later we left."

Death nodded, writing everything down on the pad. "You're fathers work ends at three o'clock sharp. Did he tell you he wasn't going to be home?" Death looked up to me and my eyes went wide. I let out a chocked sob and fisted my hair, resting my elbows on the table. "Oh God. Why? He left a note saying he had to stay late for work. Oh God! T-that was his work! Killing that man!"

"Calm down Maka. Everything's going to be okay." Death said, reaching over and giving my head a pat. "In the mean time we need to find you a place to stay. Do you have any relatives who live close?" I looked up to him, pushing my tears back. "Both Mama and Papa were only children. Mama's parents died when I was little and Papa's parents died last year." I looked down. "I-I don't have anyone now . . . "

Death looked at me and sighed. "No friend you could stay with? What about Soul, did you stay at his last night?" I nodded, but than shook my head. "I'll figure it out sir, don't worry. B-but my father . . . am I able to speak with him?" I looked to Death who nodded and looked to a clock on the wall. "You have ten minutes, I'll bring you to his temporary cell." I stood and followed the man out of the room and into a hallway. Giriko was laying in one of the four cells, an arm thrown carelessly over his eyes as his chest rose and fell with sleep. I stopped in front of my fathers cell, the mans head hanging, red hair covering his face.

"Papa . . . " I mumbled, touching the bars. Spirit looked up, his blue eyes wide and he walked over, clutching my hands in his dirty ones. "Maka . . . Maka baby, Papa's so sorry. I'm so sorry but I could let that man . . . please forgive Papa." he said, tears filling his eyes. I had only seen my father cry twice, once when I got lost in a supermarket when I was just a little girl and the last time was when my Mama died. I reached in and caressed the side of his bruise jaw, probably from a fight with the man. "It's alright Papa, I understand. it's okay."

"Papa's leaving you alone. You'll be okay, right? Stay at a friends, stay good in school, go to collage, get a good job, publish that book-" I took a step back, surprised. "B-but you'll be out by than, right?" I asked, my voice cracking. His eyes filled with pain. "Maka . . . I'm sentenced to life." Tears spilled from the brim of my eyes and I shook my head slowly before furiously shaking it back and forth. "No, no, no. Papa-Papa you're going to-"

"Maka, we need to leave." Death said, stepping up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder as he looked to my father with pained eyes. "Just a minute longer, please." I begged, clinging to my fathers hands with my own. Death shook his head and pulled me back as I let out a scream. The people in cells looked up to see the commotion as Death wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my from the bars.

"PAPA!" I screamed, my throat rubbing raw as tears rained from my eyes. He smiled to me, his blue eyes letting tears fall slowly. "Papa loves you baby. Remember that." he gave me a little wave.

"I'll be waiting."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Maka's just your regular, nerdy teenager who just wants to get through high school. Soul's the cool kid at school with a new girl every week. Total opposites, but they have one thing in common. Secrets. Once they start to unravel each others secrets, will they keep dragging on through like, of break free from the concrete?

**Rated M for language, drug/alcohol use/reference, violence, nudity, religion, and sexual content**

**Chapter Contents: **language, religion, drug/alcohol/sexual reference/suggestion

* * *

**Concrete Secrets**

**By: **Hidding-In-Shadows

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Soul: **

I heard the screamed before I saw them. I looked up in the directions. Death was coming out of the cell line, his arms wrapped around Maka waist. The girl was clawing the air, her mouth opened in a blood curling scream, saliva flying from her mouth and tears slipping down her face. I made my way over to her and Death quickly, grabbing her hand. She looked to me as Death let her go and then turned, trying to run back into the hallway.

"Oh no you don't." I grumbled, grabbing her around the waist and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder.

"Soul, put me down!" she yelled, throwing her fist into my back. I winced as he knuckles pounded and sighed, walking out of the department. People on the street looked over to her as they heard the screams of Maka. I looked to them, smiling kindly and nodding. I walked to the parking lot and put Maka on my bike. She began to climb off, but I climbed on behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulled her into my chest, the other one on handle of the bike. I started it up and road off.

"Soul, let me go back. Please." Maka struggled in my arms and I grumbled, holding her tighter.

"Maka, if you don't stop moving we're going to crash and that wouldn't be good, now would it." I said and she stopped moving then. I felt a few of the tears that fell from her face his my arm and I sighed, turning into her neighborhood and pulled in front of her house, stopping.

"Why are we here?" she asked as I let her go and got off.

"So you can get some of your things. If you're staying at my place the-"

"Staying at your place?" Maka asked, breaking me off. I turned to her, blinking.

"Well, ah, yeah. I mean, you don't have anywhere else to go, do you? If you do, I'll drive you there an-"

Maka shook her head and got off the bike also and walked up to her door. She knelled down and picked a key from under the welcome mat and unlocked the door, walking it. I followed her, hands in my pockets. I walked in and closed the door behind me. Maka looked around and then glanced to me.

"You can sit down if you want. I'll . . . I'll be quick." she murmured, walking off to her room. I walked over to the couch and sat down, throwing my feet up on the coffee table. I heard her move around in her room.

If you told me a month and few weeks ago that Maka Albarn was going to be my friend and stay in my house, I would have laughed and answered with an, "Only if she'd fuck me." But now it was different. Now I would help Maka with practically anything. I threw my arms over the top of the couch, looking up to her popcorn ceiling. Things were different now. A lot different. I'd gladly take in Maka. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop going to the parties. I need a good fuck every once and a while. And I know Maka is not going to give that to me. I also need to get my weed, and my alcohol. But most of all the sex. Thinking of that, there was a party tonight at Blair's. He could get all of the above there.

"Hey Soul?" Maka called from the side and I turned to see her standing there, a large bag in hand. She had a large jacket thrown over her and her eyes were still puffy and glassy. She held the bag in front of her with both hands gripped tightly. Her hair was pulled into a bun now and she bit her lip.

"I-I'm ready." she mumbled. I pushed myself up from the couch and walked over to her, grabbing her bag from her.

"You sure you got everything?" I asked her, walking to the front door. She turned, looking over her shoulder and nodded. She followed me out and stuffed the key from under the mat into her pocket.

"Guess Papa won't be needing this anymore." she mumbled as she turned around and shuffled over to the bike. I gave her her bag and she placed it in her lap as I mounted the bike also. Her arms wrapped around me tightly and her cheek was against my back as I started my bike up. I felt tears start to wet my shirt and I sighed.

Maybe I wasn't going out tonight.

**Maka: **

I stood in the one of the three guest rooms in Soul's house. It was next to his and was painted a pale yellow color. The bed was a twin size and had a crisp, clean white comforter on it. Next to it was a side table and then there was a closet and dresser on the other side of the room. There was a single window and the blinds were drawn over it. Soul walked in first and placed my bag on the bed. He turned to me and smiled.

"Well, here's your room." he said, putting his arms out. "Homey, isn't it? My mother tries."

I smiled weakly and walked in. He's smile fell he saw me and reached out, grabbing my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"There are extra sheets in the dresser if you need them. I'm going to go make myself a sandwich. You can get, ah, settled in I guess." he started to the door, but stopped by it and turned back to me. "Do you want anything?"

I shook my head, sitting on the bed. "No thank you. I'm fine."

Soul turned and grabbed the door behind him and closed it as he left. I staid on the bed for a few minutes, just looking down the the ground before tear stung my eyes again. I got off the bed and then turned, kneeling by it and clasped my hands together, tears streaming now.

"Dear God, please answer my prayer. Why is this happening to me? First you take mother from me, but now my father? I know he's not the most truthful, or faithful man, but he's all I have, all I had, left. And now he's gone too. Please God, all I'm asking for is an answer. Please. Amen." I grabbed my locket and kissed it.

I stoop up and opened my bag, taking out my clothes and such and walked to the dresser, placing them in carefully. I hung a few articles like my white shirts and then pulled out my books. I lined them up on top of the dresser and then grabbed my empty bag, putting it under the bed. I walked out of the room with a toothbrush and hairbrush in hand and walked across the hall to the bathroom, placing them on the counter next to Soul's.

From the kitchen I heard a pan fall and Soul curse. I walked down the hall, hugging myself and walked into the kitchen to see him running his hand under the sink water, a pan on the floor and some bread out with cheese and ham. Enough for two sandwiches. He looked to me and smiled weakly.

"Guess I'm not good at surprising people." he laughed. He took his hand out of the water, revealing a red burn and grabbed a towel, drying his hand off. "So much for trying to make you a grilled cheese-and-ham."

I smiled lightly and walked into the kitchen. "Go sit down." I said, giving him a push to the living room. I grabbed the sandwiches and put them together, putting butter on the slices of bread, and then placed them in a new pan on the stove. I grabbed the other one, putting it in the sink, and washed it down. I turned back to the stove and flipped the sandwiches. I leaned against the counter, waiting for the other side to toast.

I looked to the living room to see Soul sitting on the couch, cradling his burnt hand to his chest lightly and his other hand wrapped around the remote, flipping through channels. He had a bored look on his handsome face, his red eyes narrowed lightly at the T.V. Not only that, but he was _Soul Eater_ . If anyone at their school found out that she was staying at his house for a while, they'd _defiantly_. Think they were . . . sleeping together. And that rumor would just add on to the other ones that have been going around since they were friends.

I heard a sizzle sound and turned to the sandwiches. "Shoot!" I mumbled, taking them off of the pan and sliding them into two paper plate. I turned the stove off and threw the pan into the sink, running cold water over it.

I grabbed a butter knife and began to cut the sandwiches in half. Mumbling to myself about how I burnt the sandwiches, I turned around to the sink to put the knife in also, but jumped when I saw Soul standing behind me.

"Are you okay? I heard you." he said, looking over my hands for any burns. I nodded, putting the knife in the sink and turned the water off.

"I'm fine, I just burned the sandwiches, that's all." I grabbed one of the plates, handing it to him. "Here. Do you want anything to drink?"

Soul let out a laugh, taking a bite out of the sandwich. "Maka, you're my guest, I'm suppose to be asking you that."

I smirked at him, grabbing my plate. "And then you'll end up spilling my drink all over the ground."

Soul laughed, walking to the living room and sat down on the couch, flipping through the channels again. I sat next to him and took a bite of my sandwich as he stopped on a movie. He put the volume up louder and then went back to his sandwich. I was confused about the movie, but then I saw Nicholas Caige and groaned.

"Con-Air? Really?" I sighed.

Soul laughed. "I'm surprised you know this movie. I would have thought your pure little Christian self would have avoided movies with violence and sexual content and, dear Lord, foul language!" he put the back for his hand to his forehead. "Dear almighty God, please refrain this pure, innocent child from all of these devilish acts! Lord have mercy on her soul!"

I laughed, covering my mouth with my hand. I placed my plate down, still laughing and looked to him. "Oh my gosh, please stop."

He looked to me, eyes big. "But you poor, poor child! Being . . . exposed to these . . . these vile things! Ugh, just the thought of your young, clean eyes seeing all that violence and those sexual situations. And your ears! Those virgin ears hearing all those words! That profanity!"

Just as he said that, a gun came out in the movie, shooting. Soul lunged to me, covering my eyes with his hands. "Disgusting, those savages! Showing children these things!"

I laughed harder, my stomach starting to hurt and my lungs aching for breath. I grabbed his hands, taking them off my eyes. "Soul, stop! I-I can't b-breath."

Soul leaned back, laughing also. I wiped the few tears that had sprung to my eyes away. This is the one thing I liked about Soul. Whenever we would be alone- wither we hang out, see each other in the halls at school, heck, even if the others were off for a quick second- he always acted like himself. Not perverted jokes, no cool act. Just Soul.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat and both of us looked over to the front door. Three people stood there. Two men and a women. I recognized Soul's brother, Wes right away. He gave me and Soul a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's going on here?" the older man asked roughly, crossing his arms over his chest. His salt-and-pepper hair was smoothed back and the tie of his suit was loose, like he'd just gotten home from work. The woman's hair was a light, fair blonde color and her hazel eyes looked tired. I stepped forward, putting on my best smile and held my hand out.

"Hello. I'm Maka Albarn. I-I'm a friend of your son's." I said lightly. The man looked to my hand before grabbing it and shaking it roughly.

"Albert Evans. This is my wife, Annabeth. And out son Wes." he said, his voice deep and rough. He motions to the others and I nodded to them politely.

"It's nice to finally met you Mr. and Mrs. Evans."

"Please, call me Annabeth, you make me sound like my mother." Mrs. Evan's said, waving a hand. She smiled and walked forward, touching my face lightly with her hands. "Oh dearling, you have such beautiful eyes! Have you ever though of being an eye shadow model?"

My face flushed and I looked to Soul who was off to the side talking to his father who looked displeased. I was wondering if I would have to leave now. Go to Tsubaki and see if I could spend the night there. I looked back to Mrs. Evans. "Thank you Mr-Annabeth. I've never thought of that though."

She smiled and then looked at my cross. "Wow, is that pure silver? It's beautiful."

I looked down to my cross and reach up, touching it lightly. "Um, yes it is. My mother gave it to me."

"Well that's a women I'd like to met. She's got quite the taste in jewelry."

I smile sadly and reached up, rubbing the back of my neck. "Well you see, my mother sh-"

"Maka, Soul tells me you need a place to stay. Is that true?" Mr. Evan's said, cutting me off. I looked up to him and swallowed.

"Um, well yes. But I don't want to trouble yo-"

"Then it's settled! You can stay in the guest room!" Mr. Evan's smiled and then looked to Soul. "Even though I heard you already were settled in."

Soul laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. I smiled to him in thanks.

Maybe I wasn't going out tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **Maka's just your regular, nerdy teenager who just wants to get through high school. Soul's the cool kid at school with a new girl every week. Total opposites, but they have one thing in common. Secrets. Once they start to unravel each others secrets, will they keep dragging on through like, of break free from the concrete?

**Rated M for language, drug/alcohol use/reference, violence, nudity, religion, and sexual content**

**Chapter Contents: **language, sexual/suggestive content, and drug/alcohol use/reference

Okay, so this is from the PERSON POV (Like Maka's POV and Soul's POV) And it's going to be a little awkward writing for Souls so I just want all of you to know that I'm doing this for the sake of my readers and later on I might change it to a different pov, like how I usually write. (Soul, Maka, him, her, she, he, etc.)

* * *

**Concrete Secrets**

**By: **Hidding-In-Shadows

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Maka:**

I sat in my room-or what was my room for the time being- on the bed. My legs were pulled together and folded as i sat with a book in my lap, reading over the bag slowly. I let out a shiver from my slightly damp shirt which my damp hair was dripping on, still not fully dried from the show I took moments ago. Soul's mother let me borrow a pair of fuzzy, red pajama pants from her and I wore my own long sleeve white sleep shirt. I loved being warm when I went to bed and woke up, it was so comforting. I looked up to me door as I heard someone knock on it.

Soul opened it an walked in, leaning on my doorway. He was clad in his black pajama pants, and that's all. My eyes fell onto the scar on his chest. The scar that was once almost faded when I first saw him that time ago was now replaced with a brilliant white scar that ran from his shoulder to his opposite him, jagged and ugly. The scar that he got because of me. Because of me he would never forget the pain of that knife going into his chest. Because of me he would be looked at oddly every time he went to the beach. Because of me, he was permanently scared. Because of me. Just liked Mama. She was gone. She was dead, because of me. It was all my fault.

"Hey Tiny-Tits, whacha reading?" he asked, a smirk on his lips.

I just looked at his scar with large eyes. My grip on my book loosened and the paperback fell to the floor with a dull _thump_. Soul blinked at me and his eyes lowered to his chest. He realized what I was looked at and opened his mouth to say something, but looked up to me, his eyes widening and getting off of the wall, sitting next to me.

I didn't know I was crying until his arms wrapped around me and he pulled me into his chest, my stream of tears staining his perfectly tanned skin. I wrapped my arms around him as I wept. And I cried _hard_. Harder then I ever cried before. I felt him shift and move me closer to him so I was practically sitting in his lap and he cupped the back of my head with one of his hands, whispering sweet nothings into my ears. Things like _It's okay_ and _Everything's fine_. But ever thing was not fine. It was my fault he was scared and it was my fault Mama was dead.

I didn't stop for a few minutes and I didn't know if I made myself stop or if I just ran out of tears, but whatever one it was, I finally stopped after two or three minutes. His chest had tear stains running down it, but her wiped it away with the back of his hand. I leaned back off of him, wiping my nose with my shirt, sniffling. Soul looked at my with worried, ruby eyes.

"You okay Tiny-Tits?" he asked, giving me a smirk.

I let out a small laugh and shook my head.

"Far from it. It's my fault." I said, catching my breath.

"You're fault for what? Nothing's your fault." Soul said.

"It's my fault you have that scar. Don't even think about interrupting me and telling me it's not, because it is. I should have pushed you, I should have moved you, warned to sooner. I should have done _something_ but I didn't and now you have . . . you have _that_." I pointed to his chest and he looked down at the scar, touching it lightly with the tips of his fingers. "It's my fault my mothers dead."

"Oh come on Maka, you w-" he started and I put a hand up, feeling more tears come.

"I saw the man. i saw him and I didn't tell her. I saw the gun and I didn't tell her. I saw him, and didn't tell her, and now she's dead. She's dead and it's _all my fault._" More tears made their way down my face. Soul moved to give me another hug, but I pushed him back, his eyes widening in surprise and I cowered back against my headboard.

"Don't! Just go away! Don't touch me!" I yelled, burring my head into my arms as warm trails came down my face once more.

I felt the bed move as Soul got up, but I didn't hear him walk across the room. I didn't hear the door close behind him. So I looked up to see him standing there, his fist's balled.

"It's not your fault for this Maka." he said, touching his scar. "Sure, back then I was a total dick about it, but now that I know you better, I'm glad it was me rather then you. I glad I have this scar and you don't, because you've already had enough pain in your life." he took a breath and his face softened as he turned and walked to my door. Before he walked out, he called over his shoulder.

"And if you need me for _anything_, you know where my room is."

**Soul:**

She was crying. And it was my fault. I can tell you one thing, one thing that I _hate_ more then anything in the world. I _hate_ it when my friends cry. And this is the second time today that Maka had cried. And this time, it was my fault. I should have thought about the scar, should have thought about how I would have affected her. She'd been so fragile today that anything could set her over, and I knew it. But stupid old me just walked right in there, somewhere in the back of my mind hoping I'd get some, even though she's my fried, one of my close ones at that too. But she saw the scar, she saw the scar and remembered her mom and she broke.

I let out a sigh as I closed my door behind me in my room, locking it. I needed a hit.

I walked to my dresser and opened it, rummaging through it to find my weed and found it, smiling. I took the weed a rolled up a joint, walking to the window. I opened the window as I lit it and took a big puff, holding it, and let out a breath, holding my cough back. I needed to get out of the house too. Black Star said that there was a party going on tonight. As I took another puff, I walked across the room and over to my side table, picking up my phone and dialed Black Star's number.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked.

"That party tonight, can you give me a ride?" I walked back to the window, taking a deep puff of the joint.

"Yeah, sure man, be there in five. Hay, do have anymore stuff?"

"Nah man, just had the last of it." I said, giving out a cough.

"Shit, aw well. I'm sure they'll have it at the party."

"Yeah. See ya dude." I ended the call and took one last hit off of the now dull joint before throwing it out the window. I could feel a small buzz coming on and I walked over to my closet, grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt, pulling them on. I grabbed my leather jacket as Black Star honked from outside. Damn, that was fast. I tussled my hair as I walked to my window and climbed out, leaving it a crack open and then walked to Black Star's car.

"Hey man." Black Star said, nodding to Soul.

"Sup. Where's the party at?" I ran a hand through my hair again.

"Blair's."

"Shit man, she's always throwing a party. That girl's got a lot of free time." I laughed, looking out the window.

"Yeah, but she's got the best drugs, the best alcohol, and she only invites the hot girls."

I nodded in agreement as we pulled up to her place and got out. We walked up to the house and Blair was standing there in a tight, short black skirt, her ass practically hanging out and a purple tank top, her tit's also almost hanging out. When she turned around, I realized she wasn't wearing a bra either and held back the nose bleed that threatened me as she hugged Black Star and I.

"Souly~! Black Star~! I'm so glad you two could come!" she giggled, letting us go.

"Yeah. Us too. So, where's the stuff?" Black Star asked, his hands shoved into his pockets.

I rolled my eyes. That was Star, always straight forward with what he wanted. Blair told him it was in the kitchen with the booze. Black Star thanked her and the let out a holler, walking into the house and left us alone. Black looked me over, licking her lips and then looked up to me.

"You look hot tonight Souly." she giggled, leaning forward a little.

"You do too Bair." I smirked to her.

Blair giggled and gave me a wink. "So Souly, do you want to take this upstairs?"

I smirked and reached out, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into me, making her giggle. I leaned in, my breath in her ear. "As much as I would _love_ to fuck you right now, I'm going to go get a drink." I let her go and made my way into the house, hearing her giggle behind me.

"Soul, if you need _anything_, you know where my room is."

**Maka: **

I was cold. No, not cold, I was _freezing_. How could my warm room suddenly turn into negative thirty degrees in an hour, I had no idea. But I was cold and I couldn't sleep. I sat up in the bed and looked at the alarm clock next to me. It was 2:32. I let out a groan and ran a hand through my hair, my fingers numb. I got out of the bed and shuffled out of my room and down to Soul's. Maybe he could get me some extra blankets.

I walked up to the door and rapped on it lightly with the back of my knuckles. There was no answer so I knocked again. Still nothing. With a sigh, I opened the door and stuck my head in the room.

"Soul, do you have any extra blankets? Soul?"

I walked into the room to see no one there. Typical. I sighed and closed the door behind me, walking farther into the room. The lights were on and his bed was messy. Not only that, but the window was open a sliver. He must have snuck out. I walked over to the window, about to close it, but thought against. If he came in through the door, that annoying chime would sound around the house. I left the window opened and walked over to his bed, hopping that there was a spare blanket at the end of it. Of course, there wasn't.

I let out a sigh and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing my eyes with the heel of my palms. "Stupid Soul." I murmured to myself. "_If you need anything, you know where my room is._ Pft, as if." I grumbled and laid back in his bed, closing my eyes.

Now I wasn't going to get enough sleep. Now I was going to be tired for school tomorrow and I wouldn't get anything done. Ugh, school, i didn't even want to-wait.

I sat up in bed suddenly and looked at Soul's clock. It read Friday. No school tomorrow. I let out a groan, rubbing my eyes again and let out a sigh.

"Come on Maka, you're losing it."

**Soul: **

I came back home at four. I climbed through the window and into my room a little drunk and a little high. I closed the window before pulling my jacket off and my shirt along with my pants, throwing them on the floor. I stumbled to bed and fell into it, pulling the comforter over me. I turned to my side, moving my hand to go under my pillow when my fingers brushed across something warm and soft suddenly. I cracked open an eye to see Maka laying next to me.

"Fuck!" I yelled, flailing and feel out of the bed. I landed on my back on the floor and let out a string of words, looking up to see her still asleep.

"Damn, deep sleeper, hum?" I mumbled, standing up and rubbing my back.

What was she even doing int here? I mean, isn't she suppose to be in her own room sleeping? Why didn't she go back when she saw I wasn't here? Maybe she just wanted my blankets, the guest room does get cooler at night. But then again, she would have just- oh fuck. I told her that if she needed anything to come see me. I let out a groan, closing my eyes. Whatever, fucking Blair tonight made up for it. I'd apologize to Maka in the morning.

I looked back to Maka. Her eyes were closed and her face relaxed. Her green eyes were closed lightly, her long lashes twitching as she dreamed. He pink lips were parted lightly as she breathed, and she mumbled something in her sleep and shifted, her shirt riding up for me to glance at her stomach. It was flat and slightly fit, like she ran everyday. She didn't have perfectly tanned skin but there was something about her pale, creamy skin that I liked. It looked soft and touchable. My eyes trailed up only to discover that was wasn't wearing a bra. I swallowed her as he chest rose and fell slowly, her breast pushing at the shirt slightly. She did have small tits then the regular girl, but they looked about the perfect size to fit in my palms and-

WHOA THERE LITTLE SOUL, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING.

I groaned and grabbed a pillow from the bed and flopped onto the floor, putting the pillow over my twitching dick and threw an arm over my eyes, mumbling to myself.

"Come on Soul, you're losing it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **Maka's just your regular, nerdy teenager who just wants to get through high school. Soul's the cool kid at school with a new girl every week. Total opposites, but they have one thing in common. Secrets. Once they start to unravel each others secrets, will they keep dragging on through like, of break free from the concrete?

**Rated M for language, drug/alcohol use/reference, violence, nudity, religion, and sexual content**

**Chapter Contents: **language, sexual/suggestive content, and drug/alcohol use/reference

Okay, so this is from the PERSON POV (Like Maka's POV and Soul's POV) And it's going to be a little awkward writing for Souls so I just want all of you to know that I'm doing this for the sake of my readers and later on I might change it to a different pov, like how I usually write. (Soul, Maka, him, her, she, he, etc.)

* * *

**Concrete Secrets**

**By: **Hidding-In-Shadows

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Maka:**

I woke up in Soul's room the next morning. I don't remember falling asleep there, but I guess I did.I sat up, rubbing my eye with my fist and looked to see Soul on the floor, asleep . . . in his boxers. I blushed madly and got out of the bed, stretching.

"Soul honey, I-Oh Maka, why are you in here?" Mrs. Evan's popped her head in the door and gave me a surprised look.

"Oh, I was cold so I came to kidnap Soul's covers. Soul slept on the floor Mrs-Annabeth." I explained quickly, giving her a shy smile. She returned it.

"Well there a pancakes downstairs." she began to leave, but popped her head back in. "Oh, and by the way, tell Soul someone named Blair called the house and said he left something at her house when he swung by the other day.

I gave her a smile and told her I would. She left and I followed a moment after her and walked into my own room. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a green tank top, throwing them on and grabbed my big, black trench-coat, pulling it on too. I grabbed my phone and saw a text from Liz. I opened it, scanning my eyes over it.

_Maka, the girls want 2 hang. Txt me when you get this!_

I quickly answered he back an then walked to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and pulling my hair up into it's pigtails. As I made my way to the kitchen, Soul walked out of his room, fully dressed, and scratching the back of his head. He looked to me with tired red eyes.

"Oi, Tiny-Tits, why were you in my room?"

"I wanted some blankets, but you weren't there, so I just feel asleep. Sorry." I mumbled, walking past him.

"'S fine." he mumbled, walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

I walked into the kitchen to find Wes in a suit and tie, eating a plate of pancakes along with Mr. Evans in the same attire. Mrs. Evan's was wereing a day dress, pouring herself a cup of coffee. They looked like the perfect family. I smiled to them, wishing them a good morning and sat at the table as Mrs. Evan's placed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Thank you." I smiled and I began to cut my pancakes as Soul shuffled into the room with a yawn.

"Soul honey, that's not very polite." Mrs. Evans sighed, grabbing him a plate also.

"Sorry." he mumbled, sitting down. Mrs. Evans gave him pancakes and he thanked her softly before starting to eat them also. The ate in silence with the occasional tap of silverware on plates and glasses touching the table after they took a sip of their drink. Wes and Mr. Evans were done quickly and left for work. I finished after them and placed my plat and glass in the sink, giving Mrs. Evans a smile.

"Liz, Tsubaki, and Patti wanted to know if I could hang with them later, is that alright?" I asked.

Mrs. Evans laughs. "I've never had anyone your age ask me that before. Yes Maka, go right on ahead."

I smiled. "Thanks Annabeth." I took my phone out and read the Liz was picking me up at twelve. I looked to the clock to see it was eleven at the moment. I turned and dashed to my room, closing it behind me as I looked for some clothes. I ended up pulling out my red and black plaid skirt and a white button down shirt, pulling them on quickly. I skipped to the bathroom and combed my hair out before pulling it back into it's pigtails.

"Oi Tiny-Tits, you're just going out with the girls. Why get so dressed up?" Soul grumbled from the doorway. I pouted and looked over to him.

"Why do you care?" I asked, turning back to the mirror and adjusting my pig tails. Soul walked in behind me, grabbing one of them and gave it a small tug.

"I don't. Don't you think you're a little old for these?" he muttered, giving it another tug.

I slapped his hand away and turned around, sticking my tongue out at him. "I can do whatever I want to my hair."

Soul blinked at me and looked at my tongue before I slipped it back into my mouth and walked past him.

"Besides, I like it."

**Soul: **

I didn't like how Maka was dressed like that. Her skirt was short, her shirt a little too tight, and her long legs were being flaunted. I guess the only thing that made her look young were the pigtails, but then again, they made her seem even, well, hotter I guess. Some guys are into that whole school-girl look. Personally I think it's a little creepy. I like the animal thing, where they dress up like a cat or something. Yeah, that was my kink.

But I was worried. Not a lot, but worried none the less about Maka. I mean, she's my friend. I've seen her cry. Not that slip a little tear here and there, but that hard cry where your chest hurts and you cant breath and you're crumpled over without a thought in the world. The worst kind of crying. The crying you do after you're heart has broken fully.

So like any paranoid friend, I followed her out with the girls. But before I did, Blair texted me that I had to stop by, so that's what I was going to do. I walked out into the garage and got onto my bike, reeving it up and then speed out of my driveway, down the street and to Blair's house. As I rode, I felt my phone vibrate. It was probably someone texting me. I ignored it and pulled into the driveway of Blair's, getting off of my bike. I shoved my keys into my pocket and walked up to the door, rapping it with the back of my knuckle.

She answered quickly, a giant smile on her face. She opened the door wider, showing off that was was in one of my big T-shirts he ditched at one of her parties and a brink pink thong. I blinked at her and then ran my eyes over her, smirking. "Hey Blair. What did you need?"

"Well you left something here last night." she giggled. She held her finger up for a moment, telling me to wait for a second and then disappeared into the house, her ass bouncing as she walked. I licked my lips at the sight of it as she made her way up her stairs, shaking her ass teasingly. I had to hold myself back. I could go up and have my fun with Blair some other time. Right now, I need to go find Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and Maka.

Blair came back downstairs with a bag in her hand, some weed wrapped in a paper towel stuffed inside. She handed it to me and bit her lip, giving me a wink/ "After, you know, last night. M'kay?"

I smirked and pocketed it. "Thanks baby. I'll catch you later." I turned to leave but she groaned behind me.

"Souly, you're not going to come in for a little while?" she pursed her lips.

I looked over my shoulder and ran my eyes over her again, but shook my head. "I'll stop by later, k? I have to do something right now." I waked to my bike and mounted it. Blair gave me a disapproving look.

"As long as you come back in your car. I don't like your bike." she pouted.

"Why not? It's fast and hot." I smirked, putting the visor down on my helmet.

"Besides, I like it."

**Maka: **

The girls and I went out to get some lunch at a little cafe and then went back to Tsubaki's house, now sitting on her bedroom. Liz was painting Tsubaki's toe nails as Patti scribbled on a piece of paper with a yellow crayon. I had a pillow in my lap and was picking at the case of it as the girls talked about . . . well . . . girls stuff.

"So, I was thinking that we should totally get that dye and dye my hair brown. The blonde's not cutting it for me." Liz sighed, finishing Tsubaki's left foot and then grabbing a few locks of her perfectly golden blond hair before letting it fall.

"No, I love you're hair!" I said, looking to her with wide eyes. Liz puckered her lips as began to paint Tsubaki's other toes with the pale, light blue color.

"Please. You're hair color is _so_ much prettier. And you're eyes? Maka, I'm surprised you don't have all the boys crawling after you already." Liz snorted, sweeping a piece of her hair over her shoulder quickly.

"Maybe Soul's keeping them away." Patti giggled from her drawing, looking up. I felt my face flush, but I rolled my eyes and threw the pillow in my lap to the girl who just giggled and dodged it, going back to her drawing, a silly little grin plastered to her perfectly childish face.

"Please, as if. Just because he gives me rides and gave me that textbook and is letting me stay at his place, doesn't me-"

"HE'S LETTING YOU WHAT!" all the girls said together, yelling practically. My eyes got wide and I flicked between them.

"Um yeah. I-I thought you guys heard about what h-happened." I mumbled, playing with the edge of my skirt. "My dad . . . he got arrested for murder. I mean . . . I didn't know until the other night, but I thought . . . " I looked up to them, clearing my throat. "Anyways, he let me crash at his place for one night, and the next day he just, kinda moved me into the guest room. His parents were fine so I guess I'm just . . . staying there until I figure something out."

"Maka, I'm so sorry!" Liz said, forgetting Tsubaki's toes and leaning over, giving her friend a hug. I flinched slightly before smiling and bringing my arms around the older girl.

"I'm . . . well I don't know what to say . . . I'm not _fine_, but I-I think everything's going to be fine." I mumbled and Liz let me go, giving my head a pat and smiled.

"Well if you need anything, we'll be more then happy to help you, okay?" Tsubaki said, giving me a smile also. I thanked them again before giving them all smiled and leaning back into the bed, crossing my legs.

"You know what we should do! We should do the talent show! The prize this year is a week long trip to a surprise location. We should _totally_ do it." Liz said, changing the subject suddenly and going back to Tsubaki. I shrugged, looking to them.

"I'm not very good with people, or in front of people. And I can't dance either." I shrugged. "I'm not very talented."

"Oh Maka!" Liz giggled, looking to me with a slightly frightening look.

"Who said anything about dancing?"

**Soul:**

I forgot about the dance tonight at school until I saw Maka trying her hair up in the bathroom. I stopped in my tracks, looking at her with large eyes. She was wearing a pink dress that ended a little ways above her knees and the back has a slight lace pattern. Two spaghetti straps held the fabric up on her body and her face was pouting in the mirror. She looked to me through the mirror and turned around, still trying to tie a white ribbon onto a pigtail.

"Ugh, stupid ties." she murmured as she started past me, but I stood in front of her and looked at her fumbling fingers, reaching up to them.

"Here, let me . . . " I moved her hands away and took the tie in my own and slowly made a bowtie with the fabric, smiling as I puled it tight. I looked down to Maka to see her face blushing lightly.

"Thanks." she mumbled and walked past me and into her room. I followed her and leaned on her doorway as she walked to the dresser and grabbed her necklace from it, putting the silver cross on. He green eyes were large and she clasped the chain together. She let out a satisfied humph as she got it and then grabbed some mascara from the top of the dresser and swept her eyelashes with it. She turned around and was surprised to see me still standing there.

"Do you need something Shark Tooth?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she sat on her bed and grabbed the pair of small, white heels that sat there, pulling them on. I shook my head, pursing my lips.

"Nope. What, did Liz talk you into going to the dance or something?"

"No. I wanted to go." she murmured, strapping in her foot and then stood, pushing the skirt of her dress down to smooth it out a little. She looked up to me, giving me a smile. "How do I looked?"

I ran my eyes over her. Personally, I thought she looked beautiful. I mean, the pigtails-once again- are childish, but they suit her in an odd manner. I looked upt to her and smirked, our eyes catching. "You look very nice Bookworm."

A small blush danced it's way onto her face and she walked out of the room. Before she walked down the hall, she turned around to me.

"Are you not going tonight Shark Tooth?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, parties like this aren't my type of thing. And plus, I don't dance."

I heard her giggled and looked up to her to see her tilting her head. She gave me a friendly wink before turning back around.

"Who said anything about dancing?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **Maka's just your regular, nerdy teenager who just wants to get through high school. Soul's the cool kid at school with a new girl every week. Total opposites, but they have one thing in common. Secrets. Once they start to unravel each others secrets, will they keep dragging on through like, of break free from the concrete?

**Rated M for language, drug/alcohol use/reference, violence, nudity, religion, and sexual content**

**Chapter Contents: **language, sexual/suggestive content, and drug/alcohol use/reference

Okay, so this is from the PERSON POV (Like Maka's POV and Soul's POV) And it's going to be a little awkward writing for Souls so I just want all of you to know that I'm doing this for the sake of my readers and later on I might change it to a different pov, like how I usually write. (Soul, Maka, him, her, she, he, etc.)

* * *

**Concrete Secrets**

**By: **Hidding-In-Shadows

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Maka:**

I was standing in the room with Tsubaki next to me, laughing. She was wearing a dark purple dress that went down to her ankles, which were laced in silver heels, and her hair was pinned up in a pretty bun. I had a glass of punch in hand and was watching as Liz and Kid were dancing. I took a sip of the drink as Tsubaki snapped her fingers in front of my eyes.

"Are you listening Maka?"

"Hum? Yeah, now I am." I said, letting out a nervous laugh. Tsubaki sighed, placing her own drink down on the table and looked to me with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay? I've been acting odd lately?"

I nodded and put my now empty glass down and looked to the balcony that was off to the side of the school room. The glass door was closed and I stood up straighter, making up my mind. "I'm fine. I just need some air, that's all." I looked to my friend and gave her a smile. "I'll catch up with you later. Okay?"

Before she answered back, I made my way to the glass doors. I opened them and stepped out into the cool night air, closing them behind me. I walked to the edge of the balcony, leaning on the railing. The star's were bright in the dark, ink black night sky. The moon had a slight yellow tint and I smiled up to it.

I did need just a little alone time. Everything was happening so fast and I couldn't take it at the moment. I needed a break, to breath. I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes, a small wind coming and hitting me. I gripped at the railing, my knuckles turning white as another cool wind came.

"If you stay out here any longer you're going to catch a cold." a gruff voice came from behind me and I turned to see Soul standing there.

He was wearing a black suit with red pinstripes. A red, crimson dress shirt was under it along with a thin, silk black tie hooked around his neck. His hair was still messy, but his eyes looked sharper in the night light as he walked over to me, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He walked up next to me, looking up at the sky as I looked back up.

"My mom, dad, and I use to go out on nights like this and look at the constellations." I murmured, blinking the tears back in my eyes. They weren't coming out this time. I need to be strong, I've cried too much and now I need to stop. I need to get my head on my shoulders.

"We never did things like that, my family and I, I mean." Soul said. "I think the only time we get together is when we eat, host parties, or going to each others recitals and practices." he sighed and shifted, leaning against the rail, his arms crossed on top of it. "You see, my family is well known for their music. My mom plays the harp and cello and my dad plays the piano, violin, and bass. The the big kind, not the guitar. He also composes music. My brother, Wes, he plays the violin. Best for his age in the state apparently. Probably in the country if he traveled around. He's going to soon I think." Soul chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "Better then I'll ever be."

"What do you play?" I asked, looking to him. He looked up to me from under his bangs and smirked.

"Piano."

I blinked. "Well how can you compare yourselves? I mean, those are two different instruments They don't sound the same and they aren't played the same, so how can you compare your ability to your brothers?" I tilted my head with the question and Soul's smirk fell.

"You wouldn't understand Bookworm." he murmured, letting out a sigh as he looked up at the sky. "You know, I kind of wish I could go back in time from when I was younger and asked to go outside every once and a while at night to see the stars. I was always fascinated by them. Just if I could go back to one moment in time . . . I think that'd be the time."

I smiled as I looked up to Soul, his eyes shinning with life. I shivered as another sweep of cold air came through. Soul looked at me and sighed. "Here, take this." he pulled his jacket off and hung it loosely around my shoulders. I grabbed it and tightened it around myself, smiling and a small blush forming on my face.

"Thanks. I'm going to head in. You coming?"

Soul shook his head, looking out into the sky.

"Nah, I think I'll stay."

**Soul:**

I looked up the night sky as Maka walked back inside to the party. The glass door closed behind her and I let out a breath, closing my eyes. I leaned on the railing, opening my eyes and looking up at the crescent moon. It was almost as if a smile hanging in the air. A yellow, scary smile that it. I heard the door behind me opened and looked over my shoulder to see Liz standing there.

"Oh, hey." I mumbled, looking back out from the balcony.

"Why are you here Eater? You don't like parties without drinks or drugs." Liz smirked, walking over to him.

"Eh, I was bored." I shrugged and Liz laughed.

"Soul Eater Evans is _bored_? Wow, that's a first." she laughed, leaning on the railing. "Are you sure it's nothing to do with seeing a certain little blonde, pigtailed haired girl?"

I laughed lowly, shaking me head. "You got it all wrong Thompson. She's my friend, a close friend. I'd do the same for you, Tsubaki, or Patti and you know that."

"It's funny though." Liz sighed, leaning on the rail with her back to it. "It took us, like what, a year just to be able to come over to your house and study. And here Maka is, you two knowing each other for what, three months, and she's staying at your house."

I looked to Liz, raising an eyebrow. "And your point is?"

"You like her Soul!" Liz said, throwing her arms into the air. "I mean, come on! You drove her the book when no one asked you to, I saw you two dancing before you probably said something douche baggy, you're letting her stay at your place, you were following us earlier-and don't even deny it, I saw your hair it's not hard to see it- and then you come to this dance when _everyone_ know's you fucking hate them. I mean, why else would you come?"

I blinked at her and looked inside to the table off food where sushi was lined up. "Free sushi, duh."

"UGH! I've had it up to here with you Evans." Liz growled and walked off, going back inside and slammed the door behind her.

I grumbled under my breath and heard the door opened again and groaned. "Oh for fuck sakes, who else is coming to talk to me?" I turned and my eyes widened as I saw Blair standing there with a tight, black dress on, her nipples pushing against the thin material. She strutted over and planted a kiss on my cheek. She started to push against me and I moved away from her, giving her a slight smile.

"Souly, what's wrong?" she pouted.

"I'm just, um, not in the mood right now." I mumbled, turning back out to the balcony.

"Come on Souly, you're always in the mood." she moved closer, pushing her breast onto my arm.

"I think you should go now Blair." I grumbled, turning to her.

She smirked, grabbing the collar of my shirt, pulling my closer.

"Nah, I think I'll stay."

**Maka: **

I was sitting off to the side, eating some of the food they put out, when Liz stormed over to me.

"Oh hey Liz. I haven't talked to you at all tonight. I really love your dress. H-"

"Not now Maka!" she cut me off, grabbing my arm and pulled me up, making me drop my food. I looked down at it pouting but before I could say anything, she yanked me and started stomping over to the balcony.

"Um Liz, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Soul likes you. So I'm taking you to him."

"What? No he doesn't, you're crazy." I laughed. She stopped right outside of the balcony and pointed.

"You get your cute little ass out there and show him who's boss."

I looked out and laughed at what I saw before looking back to Liz. "I think you better take another look and see who Soul likes. It's not me."

Liz looked out to see Blair leaning up onto Soul and her jaw was clamped shut. "No fucking way."

"Liz you know how I feel ab-" before I could finish, Liz stormed out into the balcony and was yelling at Blair. Soul looked confused as all get out and was slowly backing up. He walked out of the balcony and closed the doors, turning to run when he saw me and blinked.

"So, let me guess, Liz told you I liked you and dragged your ass over here to show you?" Soul laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Cause it's not true. I-I mean I like you and all just not like that."

I blinked at him and then let out a laugh as he blinked to me. I laughed for a full minute before looking up to him, and wiping a tear away from my eye. "Oh Soul, you don't think I know that?"

Soul blinked at me before giving my a sheepish grin. He looked back on the balcony to see the two girls still arguing and then looked back to me.

"So, wanna get out of here?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: **Maka's just your regular, nerdy teenager who just wants to get through high school. Soul's the cool kid at school with a new girl every week. Total opposites, but they have one thing in common. Secrets. Once they start to unravel each others secrets, will they keep dragging on through like, of break free from the concrete?

**Rated M for language, drug/alcohol use/reference, violence, nudity, religion, and sexual content**

**Chapter Contents: **suggestive content

Okay, so this is from the PERSON POV (Like Maka's POV and Soul's POV) And it's going to be a little awkward writing for Souls so I just want all of you to know that I'm doing this for the sake of my readers and later on I might change it to a different pov, like how I usually write. (Soul, Maka, him, her, she, he, etc.)

* * *

**Concrete Secrets**

**By: **Hidding-In-Shadows

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Maka:**

I sat on my bed with my latest novel in hand, a cup of tea sitting on my side table. I was just about to get to the part where the main guy was going to confess his love to his best friend when a pillow suddenly flew into my room and hit me right in the side of the face. I dropped my book on my bed as I fell onto my side and blinked with surprise. I heard a deep laugh come from the doorway and sat up, holding the pillow in my lap as Soul smirked at me, leaning on my doorway. I glared to him as I threw his pillow back.

"Not now Soul, I'm trying to read." I grumbled, picking my book back up at flipping to my page, picking back up from where I stopped.

"Ah, come on Maka, I'm bored." he groaned, walking into my room and sitting at the other end of my bed. I glanced up to him before looking back to my book.

"Well have you finished your homework?"  
"No."  
"Have you started your homework?"  
"No."  
"Have you even opened you're backpack since we got home?"  
"I think we both know the answer to that one."

I sighed and closed my eyes before closing my book and placing it on the side table. I could hear Soul laugh and looked to him, glaring. He just gave me a lopsided grin with those pointed teeth of his and then stood up, jumping off my bed.

"So what now? Are you just going to annoy me to death or something?" I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest as he walked to my closet and opened it, sliding my hangers around. "What are you doing?" I demanded, about to jump up and push him away from my clothes when he grabbed something and thew it to me.

"Here. Put this on, we're going for a ride." he grabbed something else and threw it on my bed before going to my drawers and opening it before his face turning a slight pink color and he slammed it closed, going to the bottom one and throwing a tank-top to me, it falling on my head. I looked at him from under it with a hard glare before tearing it off.

"And just _where_ are we going exactly?" I asked, looking at what he threw on my bed. It was just a pair of dark jeans and the leather jacket I never wore. I looked at the tank top in my hand which was dark green. I scrunched my nose up and looked to him as he leans on my doorway once more and then brought his finger up to his lips and turned, walking down the hallway.

"You're so aggravating Soul Eater!" I yelled as I got up and slammed the door closed. I grumbled as I turned back around and leaned on the door, glaring at the clothes. I clenched my jaw, staring down the articles before grumbling and walking to them.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this."

xxx

**Soul:**

I was bored, yeah sure. But it felt like something else was pulling me to make her come out with me. Maybe I was because I felt bad for everything that she had to go through or maybe it's because she's my friend and a bookworm and never gets out of the house unless it's to go to the library or school or meet up with the girls to practice their . . . whatever they were doing for the talent show. Maybe it was because I . . . I was starting to like her.

"No." I laughed to myself as I pulled my jacket on in my room. "As if Soul, she's _not_ your type."

But she kinda was. I mean, sure she had her headstrong and violent moments, but she had . . . something that I couldn't quite shake. A quality that stood out from all the others. She was strong. She never showed how much she's breaking inside, because she doesn't want people to worry about her. She want's her friend to see her as a strong person. She just wants to help, not be helped.

"Soul!" I heard her call from the hall and I looked out my door to see her standing there, her arms crossed and her eyes slightly irritated. But she put on the clothes I threw at her and her boots were laced and buckled and I knew I had her. She raised her brows jutting her head out to me as he pigtails swung off her shoulders. "Well are we going for that mysterious ride or not?"

"Duh. Just one more thing I need to get Tiny-Tits." I smiled, walking past her and down to the kitchen, opening the fridge and sticking my head in it, pushing some things around.

"Soul, what are you doing?" Maka sighed behind me. I put my hand out, holding a finger up as I looked through again and them smiled. Jack pot. I pulled out the pan and made sure the foil was tight around it and turned to Maka.

"Here, hold this." I shoved it in her hands and she grabbed it, trying to look in by flipping one of the foiled corners up with her thumb, but I reached over and folded it back down, giving her a playful look. "Hey, no peaking."

She stuck her tongue out at me, but she never tried to open it after that. I grabbed two forks and placed them on top of the pan and then walked to the garage with her behind me, grabbing an old blanket.

"Are we going on a picnic? At nine in the middle of the night? Really?" she grumbled, adjusting the pan in her hands.

"Oh toughen up. I'm trying to be nice. Come on, if we hurry up, we'll get there before everyone else."

"W-what do you mean. Soul!" she whined as I climbed onto my bike and she followed me, the pan on her lap and the forks in her pocket as she wrapped her arms around my waist and I took off out of the garage and turned out of our parking lot. I could here Maka grumbling the whole way and squeal every time I took a sharp turn or sped up to get a light, and each time that happened, her grip on me tightened.

It took us about ten minutes to get to the park, and when we did, there were already cars starting to line up on the streets. "What's going on here?" she asked, and I just got off, taking the things from her so she could get off also. "Soul." she said, giving me her look. The look that demand for an answer the look that she gave whenever she was pissed, the look she gave that made my heart slightly jump.

"You'll see Tiny-Tits. Come on." I started to the park and she followed after, grumbling. I walked down a small hill before stopping under one of the big oak trees. I placed the food down and unrolled the blanket, climbing on it and patting the spot next to my. She gave me a hard look, but sat down.

"Open it." I nodded to the food and Maka blinked, then grabbed the pan and unraveled the tin foil. Her face flushed lightly as she read over my messy hand writing.

"Heal Up Bookworm." she mumbled. She looked up to me, her brows bushed in confusion. "But I'm not sick."

I laughed and shook me head. "Remember when you brought me that cake a while back?" I raised a brow and her cheeks flushed again as she looked down at the cake.

"Thanks Soul." she placed the cake down and grabbed the forks out of her pocket and handed me one. "It means a lot. Really, it does." she smiled and I could see the tears starting o form in her eyes and groaned.

"Come one Maka, don't cry now. The shows about to start." I said, reached over and grabbing her hand lightly, pulling her up. "Come on, the view is better down here." I lead her down to the lake in the park and we stood there at the waters edge.

"What show? Soul, what's going on?" she asked, looking around. A loud bang filled the air, making Maka flinch back and then fireworks exploded in the sky. Reds and blues filled the night air and Maka's eyes widened in wonder as she leaned forward, her kelly eyes reflecting the fire in the sky. A smile danced its way onto her lips, a small child-like personality coming out of her as she watched in awe. I looked down to her, my hand still in hers, and smiled at her reaction, squeezing her hand lightly.

"It's beautiful." she murmured, her eyes flicking from one firework to the.

My eyes looked over her face, he features soft under the moonlight. A soft wind came by, blowing the hair from her shoulders and making it whip around her face, curling around her thin neck. Her cream skin looked soft and new and I licked my lips as her own plump lips opened as she laughed.

"Yeah." I mumbled to myself. "Sure is beautiful."

Maka looked to me, a slight blush dusted on her cheeks. She looked down and slid her hand form my. "So, that cake, are we going to eat it?" a smirk appeared on her face and I smiled back before taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, just one thing." I murmured as I grabbed her hand again and pulled her closer to myself.

"Soul, what are yo-"

I leaned down and pressed my forehead to her softly, looking her deep in the eyes.

_I can't believe I'm going to do this._


	13. Chapter 13

**ATTENTION: **Due to my lack of updating and terrible memory, I will be re-starting all of my 'In Progress' stories. If you are upset about this, I apologize sincerely. I feel like a terrible author for not keeping you all updated and I'm really, really sorry. To be truthful, I was just being lazy and lost my train of thought with these stories. So, like I said, I'm going to re-start them. I hope you all can forgive me.

-Shadows


End file.
